Mando'ade idiot
by Jedi Commando13
Summary: I'm dooming myself with a prequel to give my OCs some backstory. Don't worry I won't add Jar Jar. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haven't been on much 1) The Old Republic is AWESOME 2) the computer I write on is dying on me. Anyway had the idea of dooming myself with a prequel for my OCs (backstories basically) so without further ado enjoy, review, ect. Thanks to Sev Fett again for letting him use his OCs

The toddler looked up at the Kaminoan scientist. He had no idea where he was being marched down the blinding white halls of the facility. The child was a clone of Jango Fett, and he would become part of the heart and soul that was Grand Army of the Republic. The scientist brought him to a Mandalorian mercenary, one of the Cuv'yar Dar, those who no longer exists. He strutted in the room, a limp evident, the scars of many battles showing too. "This is the extra unit to be trained. Sorry we took so long to transfer it to you for management," the Kaminoan said in their perturbing monotone as it handed over a datapad. The Mandalorian just snatched the datapad from the scientist and cursed in another language, "di'kut! He's not a unit he's a kid and you chaakar steal his life from him." The toddler didn't understand what the two were arguing about. The Mandalorian just ordered the scientist out and looked at the kid. He kneeled down near him and began to apologize, "Sorry you had to see that ad'ika. I'm Kal by the way, guess you're going to be spending a lot of time with."

The clone just stared out at the mercenary. He didn't say anything. The mercenary asked, "C'mon kid, you got a name."

"RC-2213 sir."

"Right, numbers, kid you need a name, probably a Mandalorian one, since it is your heritage."

"Mandalorian? Sir who are they?" Kal hated that these clones were born even without their heritage, he promised to give it to them. He would give them a life as well, a purpose. "Well first of all, you don't have to call me sir. Call me Kal'buir…"

19 BBY

The Clone Wars were raging. RC-2213, now known as Jedi Commando, had truly embraced his culture. The man who he had met years earlier on Kamino had taught him it, and treated him unlike others who felt clones were expendable being. Kal Skirata, or Kal'buir as Jedi had known, realized clones were as much a living being as anyone else. Jedi walked next to his adoptive father, tired from a rather grueling mission but loyal to the bitter end. It was no wonder the Nulls and commandos Kal had trained had become known as his private army. "Ya know ad'ika," Kal could never stand to call his son by his real name, "whenever the Jedi hutt'uun send any of you on suicide missions like that it makes me sick. They preach their code but never live up to it, and you get enslaved because of it."

"Com'on Kal'buir, not all of them are that bad. Look at Etain and Bard'ika."

"They realized the truth son, why do you think Bardan left that damned order to join us?" Kal stopped and spat on the Coruscanti street. "Why do you admire them so much like an ignorant child?"

Jedi just laughed and said, "Kal'buir I don't trust every one of those di'kite, just the ones who earn respect. Skywalker and Kenobi would make good vode, too bad they aren't. Besides none of the council member inspired my choice of name," Skirata hesitated then added, "The opposite in fact."

"Really? Explain to me how you came to it then?"

"The only one who could even dare to challenge Mando'ade and win," Jedi smirked as he said the name of the man whose redemption signified all that was right and just, "Revan."

Kal was surprised at this statement. The reach of the most glorious of the knights of the old Republic stretched nearly 4,000 years. He was the only Jedi Kal had even began to think about respecting. "I guess I never thought of that kid."

"Feel better?"

"I guess. Son even with that flaw of yours," Kal was referring to Jedi's ironic Force sensitivity, "which makes us better, remember that. You're a good Mandalorian, never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, Kal'buir." Jedi smiled. To be praised by his father was the one thing he absolutely strived for. It was praise the entire galaxy couldn't match.

2 BBY

Kal looked at Jedi and repeated, "Do you understand me?"

"I…I think I do Kal'buir." Jedi was shocked to understand what he was hearing. Although the galaxy had found itself in the unlucky position of being thrust into Palpatine's greedy fist and plunged into darkness he never expected his father to give him this mission. "Uhh… may I ask why you're letting me do this."

"Because they were slaughtered without a fight, even they deserved to go down with honor and glory. Besides I think now they realized you're not just numbers, you're people." Commando looked at his father, he had known that Kal wasn't against saving fugitive Jedi, he hated the Empire more, but Commando didn't expect to be told to aid any resistance or give any survivor of Order 66 refuge. Now he finally felt he was doing something important for what remained of the order of heroes he respected dearly. "Thanks, Kal'buir, and I really mean it, thanks."

With that he walked out. "Skirata what took you so long!" His brother Sev Fett fumed outside the door. "In case you haven't noticed we told Tawny we'd help her with a job she was working on and I like to make a good impression on my wife."

"Hey, you're married, not dating, as long as you remember your anniversary you're fine." He chuckled, "For me its drinks and one night stands, nothing more."

"Yeah like you've had one of those. Just wait until you meet a girl you actually love, then we'll talk. Maybe we can find that girl you saved last year and see if she'd take you."

"I doubt it," Jedi replied. He remembered that girl. Maybe he'd meet up with her again and have some fun this time. He sighed then finished, "Well I'll be a good little ad'ika and save your relationship."

"Yeah it's about time you learned something like that."

Notes:

Di'kut-idiot

Chaakar-thief

Ad'ika-little one

Buir-father

Vode-brothers


	2. Here's Jason

Chapter 2

Alright so three things 1) still addicted to TOR, thanks Bioware, thanks. 2) This story jumps around a bit so this is Jason's part/backstory 3) The computer I usually write on is dying so this stuff might be coming slowly. Anyway please enjoy, review, ect.

7 BBY

A fifteen year old Jason Dosii felt the street slam up against his side as he was thrown against it. He brushed the dirt off his thick leather jacket and began to walk back into the cantina he had just been thrown out of. The bouncer glared at him and screamed, "You're bad business! Get your butt out of here or I will make you."

"Nah I give this place its own personality. Now excuse me pal, I got a lovely Twi'lek waiting for me in there." The bouncer just shook his head and smirked, "Not gonna happen. Finally, I'm going to enjoy doing this," as he swung at Jason. The young Mandalorian easily ducked away from the blow, growing up on Nar Shaddaa gave him plenty of experience in fighting. He punched back and in a matter of seconds easily had put his attacker on the street. Jason laughed and flashed that quirky grin of his as he warned, "Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!"

He began to walk back into the cantina except he was stopped by one of his "friends." He swore. This one could really be a pain in the shebs. "Dosii," his foe cursed, "I want you to rot in hell!"

"Really that makes," he mockingly counted his fingers, "Oh I don't know I can only count to three."

"Finally I can end that mouth of yours," he then motioned for his thugs to attack Jason. Jason felt the fists hitting him from all angles but he kept fighting. He drove his knee into a groin of a human scumbag, then broke the snout of a Gammorrian, and flipped a Rodian over his back with ease. Unfortunately more and more "friends" and their thugs came joining the brawl. Jason fled and the foe that started this chaos screamed, "Come back coward! Where's that Mandalorian glory you won't shut up about! Fight me!"

"Two things," Jason yelled over his shoulder, "One, I'm sick of kicking your shebs and two Ib'tuur jatne tuur sash'ad kyr'amur!"

Jason hid in a dark alley; he knew the streets like the back of his hand. His pursuers lost him and grumbled as they stalked away. While almost everyone else would let out a deep sigh of relief, Jason just smiled broadly again and continued to his home. His father was standing outside, arms crossed. Jason gingerly crept out into view and stuttered, "Uh… Hi Dad I was….I mean…"

"Save it Jason, I heard about all the trouble you've gotten into and I mean all of it." Jason nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of a way to talk his way out of this. He was Mandalorian, not Corellian, the answer didn't flow out and even with all his romancing finding the right words for anyone but a girl he was hitting on was hard. His father continued, "I have to say ad'ika I'm proud of you."

Jason abruptly looked up and with a puzzled expression said, "You are?"

"Son, it's time you learned to cause some mayhem Mando'ade style, hopefully start a successful career in bounty hunting."

"Yeah, yeah Dad, thanks."

"Good, now I got to go collect on something, I'll be right back. Don't do anything else stupid," they both laughed. Jason shared a man hug with his father as the parted way. He opened the door then looked over his shoulder. There was a speeder, and he thought he noticed a figure behind it. It was times like these that made him wish he carried a blaster around all the time. He reached into his jacket to make the illusion he was carrying and yelled, "Alright di'kut you got ten seconds to show yourselves or I will blast you. Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

A human hand popped out, and he was startled to see that the rest of the body that emerged was not another goon chasing him, but his girlfriend. He grinned. Seeing her really brightened his mood on a rather eventful day. He chuckled again as she walked towards him. They embraced and he said as looked into her beautiful blue eyes he cradled her in his arms, "Always fun when I have a blonde bombshell waiting for me. Can't stay away from me cyar'ika?"

"Maybe," she responded, "Or maybe I just needed to get away from it all." She was Jason's "friend's" sister and her father was an influential Imperial officer. Her family was well, displeased to find out she was seeing Jason. "I could cheer you up if you want me to. I'll show you all the fun you've been missing."

"I'd lov…" her sentence was cut short by blaster shots. It wasn't an uncommon sound on Nar Shaddaa's lawless streets but they seemed close, and numerous. Jason muttered, "Osik, you got a blaster on you?"

"No why?" She asked. He pushed her away and pointed over to where she was hiding before, "Never mind that just, go find a place to hide, now! This will be ugly."

She complied and he ran into his house, looking for some sort of weapon. He was lucky enough to find something and grabbed his father's GLX Firelance Rifle. He sprinted back out and was stunned by what he saw. He hid again as he saw his girlfriend's father with her brother and a few stormtroopers. In front of them on their knees were Jason's father and girlfriend, blasters both aimed at the back of their heads.

The Imperial officer was the first one to speak, "Jason Dosii! Show yourself or I will shoot your father!"

Jason was conflicted. Was it a bluff or real? Yet his father was the only family he had left, his mother died when he was young. He continued to hide, he figured even Imperials wouldn't kill so coldly. He was wrong the officer looked down at his son and nodded. Jason's father crumpled to the ground, a corpse. Jason was shocked. The officer continued, "You're girlfriend is next, and don't think I'm not afraid to kill my own daughter, she's disgraced me, loving you. It's disgusting!"

Jason realized that his foes were that crazy enough to kill their own family member. They would never make it as Mandalorians. What they thought was honor and glory for the Empire was actually the opposite, murderous rage. He gave up and showed himself. Two troopers came over, stole his blaster and knocked him to his knees. He spoke, "Alright I'm here chaakar, now let her go."

"Doesn't work like that kid. She's still a disgrace, this will cleanse my family." Jason realized what would happen. He looked over at her girlfriend, she was sobbing. It was the last thing he saw her do, she was murdered by her own father and brother. Jason screamed, "No!" He tried to get up but he was kicked back down, he was furious, everyone he ever cared about was dead, now it was his turn to cry. The two murderers grinned, they smelled victory and blood. They leaned over Jason and the officer was about to pull the trigger once more. Except it wasn't Jason's time, two Mandalorians came behind the officer. The first one just held the rest at gun point while the other one put gauntlet blades over their target's and his son's throats. One was in distinctive black armor, a red trim outlining the T-shaped visor of Mandalorians. The other had blood spattered over his. The one in black spoke, a Concord Dawn accent evident, "Well, well, you hutt'une are probably the most honorable bounty I've ever cashed in on right Sev?"

"Just slot them Skirata," the other one griped. The first one looked over at Jason and said, "You might want to get out of here buddy, we'll serve justice."

Jason didn't need to be told twice to run and bolted away. Jedi Commando Skirata and Sev Fett ended their targets, another bounty done, another Imperial killer wiped from the face of the galaxy. Meanwhile Jason ran into a man as he fled. The man swore at him, "Hey bitch, what the hell's your problem?"

Jason just started apologizing frantically in mando'a the man stopped him. "What language is that shit? Come on speak basic you idiot!"

"Sorry sir, Mando'a, or Mandalorian in case you're wondering. I'm just… never mind." Jason began to run off but the man grabbed his arm and repeated, "Mandalorian?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kid you need a job?" He asked. Scar Capono knew Mandalorian muscle could shoot him to the top of his gang. Plus he could use the help of a competent thug. Jason thought about it then asked, "Depends do I get hot girls?"

"Oh you can only imagine." Scar put his arm around Jason's shoulder, "I see a great acquaintanceship between us, what you say?"

"Yeah sir," except he removed Scar's arm off his shoulder, "except keep to yourself no matter how much you'd love that."

Scar shook his head, Jason's comedy didn't die as well, it would go to on to bug his new employer for the rest of the time they knew each other. "So normally, we work on Coruscant so we can leave this hellhole after I do some business…"

Notes:

Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade- Don't mess with mandalorians

Ib'tuur jatne tuur sash'ad kyr'amur- Today is a good day for someone else to die

Shebs-butt

Ad'ika-little one affectionate

Osik-crap

Chaakar-thief

Hutt'uun-coward


	3. The closest thing to a mando desk job

Chapter 3

So yeah apparently I haven't posted anything in the way of a chapter/story since February so I'm back, posting chapters I already have written regularly for the next week or so enjoy, review, ect, ect. Sev Fett's OCs are mentioned in this one so thanks again for letting me use your OC's bud!

I also think the jumping around is a bit confusing (See first two chapters haha), just so you know we're in 2 BBY.

Jedi sighed. He was really getting bored, going building through building and making sure there was no assassin wasn't the most glorious of tasks. Besides, nobody but a true idiot would try to kill the Mand'alor. Somebody must really be angry at Jedi, probably Sev and Tawny, or they just didn't want him blow anything up. The only plus side was Jedi wasn't alone in all this, another person, some hired help, Jaster Kani, had gotten this assignment as well. I guess even though he was Mandalorian the fact that he was a merc had merited him to be stuck on patrol. Jedi didn't mind though, his companion didn't seem to mind the fact he was working with a clone, and even for a grunt looking for a paycheck Jaster was a pretty good guy and anyone to stupidly banter with would be fine in this situation. "Jedi what the hell did we do to get this osik?"

"Well…" Jedi laughed, "I've been in more exciting situations and less exciting ones."

"Yeah, I bet you wish you were in the exciting ones," Jaster mumbled. Jedi shrugged, "Sometimes, others I like low key work. I mean being a commando means you don't get to be a hero, I'm alright with that but sometimes just lying back is what I want."

"I see," Jaster replied, "You're just pissed because you want to be a commando and having awesome explosions and to get the girl and look good."

"Jaster?" Jedi stopped walking for a moment before replying. Jaster looked nervously even with the T-visor it was somewhat obvious. "Yeah?"

"Shut up," He mockingly punched Jaster in the shoulder while Jaster breathed a sigh of relief. He was still somewhat nervous, he was concerned by the fact Jedi could easily knock him out. Jaster still needed a bit of training and even wit it he wasn't even sure if he'd still have a chance against Jedi in a fight. He'd worked with a clone commando before, they could really do some damage. Jaster just responded as they continued their patrol, "Jedi, I think from our, I don't know, three hours working together, I think I have a friend you might really like."

"Really? Is his first name Sith?" Jaster smugly replied, "Nah. For one it's a she not he…"

"You trying to hook me up with someone?"

"No comment and two she's a Jedi fan like you, although I'm not sure how you two are fans of what's left of that order. There's also the fact I don't think you're that good with the ladies." Jedi just head glared at Jaster, that was just annoying, "What that a crack about?"

"You have Jedi in your name, I'm sorry but I don't think they were the smoothest operators." Jedi cursed before replying, "Ok I can give you that one."

"See?" They just continued walking before Jedi motioned for Jaster to clear one building while Jedi got the other. "Sorry back to the boring stuff, next time I promise there will be fun."

"Hey, I'm getting paid, this is fine with me," Jaster announced. Jedi rolled his eyes, "mar'eyir ori'shya ijaat."

"Ni ganar ijaat, Ori'haat," was the reply. Jedi just pointed to the building he wanted Jaster to clear. "You want your money, go work for it."

"Yeah I can live with that," they split up Jedi quickly going in, normally clearing a building would be better knowing someone else was behind you. Kicking a door down then quickly scanning to make sure no one was ready to shoot him wasn't the most fun in the world. Normally you have to hope you're really good at your job, which a Mandalorian is so Jedi would be fine, or hope you're shooting at absolute idiots. Other than that you're screwed. At the rate they were going Jedi and Jaster wouldn't be done anytime soon.

Fortunately it seemed to be Jedi's lucky day since no one was inside anyway, so he could just get this done and over with after checking a few easily accessible sniper positions. Unfortunately for him he was about halfway done checking each room when he found a booby trap. Jedi swore, guessing by the building's layout so far meant that would make one hell of a sniper spot. There would be little chance of an expert missing a shot and getting caught. He tried to whisper into the comm. to get Sev or somebody who could snipe to tell him what to do, but alas he found no reply. Either his comm. was screwing up or he had pissed Sev off on a whole new level, either was a possible theory, at least in Jedi's mind anyway.

He'd have to do this on his own. He quickly scanned around for any other entrances into the room the sniper might have missed. None were easily accessible and time was not on Jedi's side. He checked the trap again, to see if he could diffuse it from where he stood. He grinned, it would be a challenge but he was a demolitions expert, and did his job pretty well. He went to work immediately hoping he wouldn't accidentally screw up. That's the worst thing about being a demolitions expert, if you screw up you die, slicers and snipers have a better chance, only squad leaders know what the guys who love the big booms feel. It was why Jedi always wondered how he'd be as one, and there was a rebellion against the Empire he despised brewing, perhaps he could prove himself there.

Soon he was successful and swiftly yet quietly burst into the room, DC-17 at the ready. Soon he found the sniper, he didn't really notice the predator that had become the prey just that someone was there. Soon he was on top of the would-be assassin wrestling the sniper out of her hands. "Ah shut up you're under arrest hutt'uun."

The assassin stopped struggling and frantically replied replied, "Look you don't understand…"

Jedi really hoped she was telling the truth because he was currently staring at the most beautiful woman he'd even seen.

Notes:

mar'eyir ori'shya ijaat-Find some more honor

Ni ganar ijaat, Ori'haat-I have honor, it's the truth.

Hutt'uun- Coward I use this in every chapter lol.

If you've seen this before it is because yes there it was a repost, there was a glaring error (in my eyes at least, I doubt anyone else saw it) that was driving me crazy.


	4. Jedi got them moves like Jabba

Chapter 4

I don' think there's much jumping around after this chapter…

Jedi threw the girl to the ground. He looked at her, making sure she didn't try anything. She just continued to yell at him, "Look di'kut! I'm on your side! Let me go!"

"Hey," he screamed back, "I just found you with a sniper rifle in a perfect sniping spot to kill the Manda'lor! How do you explain that?"

"I'm just here to protect him! Look I had someone in my sights, If I can just…"

"Murder him," Jedi crossed his arms. She was really getting on his nerves. He assumed that beauty was the only thing she had, except that still didn't stop him from at least being interested. He began to check his comm. to tell Sev or Tawny about this incident but he couldn't get anyone. "You're in a lot of trouble when I get to the bottom of this." She shook her head and pleaded with him, "No! There's a guy, He's going to stab the Manda'lor! I can just shoot him in the arm, I'll make the shot, I won't kill him."

"Right, and next you'll keep me alive by putting one in my skull." She continued to shake her head, "Just let me have this one chance! Come with me, watch me take the shot! If I'm lying just shoot me!"

"And if you do save the day?" He mockingly looked at her. She shrugged, "You owe me one."

He chuckled; she looked down and swore, he wasn't taking her seriously. Somehow she'd get out of this mess, knock him out and kill the would-be assassin. She then tried to smooth talk her way out of this or to just distract him. She began to try to work at the rope he had tied her with. She began, "Hey, I'll pay you back."

"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes then mumbled defeated, "Really, just give me a chance. I'll do whatever."

"Great lie," was his reply. He then grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her back up. "Nice escape trick too."

"Well…I…uhh," she was nervous. She tried to shake free of his grip and his offered no resistance. She kicked him in the face. "Great way to convince me you're telling the truth," he said. He felt a dribble coming from his nose; she had knocked his helmet clean off and given him a bloody nose. "Relax I'm just going to untie you."

"Now you believe me? I find that hard to believe," now it was her turn to mock him. "Hey you're putting a lot into this, you take it seriously."

"And?"

"It shows you believe in whatever you're doing and that you have heart. I respect that." She looked at the face of the man. He was a clone, she should've guessed the minute she heard his Concord Dawn accent. She really didn't have much of a choice in the matter anyway. She turned around and true to his word, he untied her bonds. "Sorry about the kick in the face."

"Eh," Jedi responded, "It was a good kick and it'll heal. Kandosii." She smiled at him, "Thanks," she responded. He just put his helmet back on and pointed back to where he found her. "You do have a job to do ma'am."

"Yeah," she cautiously replied as she ran back to the sniper and lined up a shot, scanning the crowd for the man she was looking for before. She found him, he had his face covered well and wasn't in Mandalorian armor. He was getting closer and closer to his target. She quickly looked down the scope and made a one in a million shot. She got up from her rifle and said with a cocky grin, "You owe me now."

"Hey I let you go," he chuckled again, "You owe me."

"We'll figure this out later," she began to act more relaxed around him. "Oh and don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel awkward."

"Your choice," Jedi then mumbled, "You still need to thank me for believing you were telling the truth."

"I guess I owe you that," she responded sincerely, "Thank you."

"Now I feel loved," he joked, "Hey I guess you get these a lot but you want some sort of clumsy come on..."

"Nah I get enough," She laughed, "besides I don't even know you. All I see is a, err, no offense here but…"

"You can say it." He wasn't ashamed to admit he was a clone, his accent made it rather obvious and he had the same right to be in the galaxy as someone else. She continued, "A clone, I don't even know if you have a name."

"Hey I'm still a human being here."

"Right sorry, so you got one?"

"Jedi Commando, or just Jedi, simple and rather self descriptive, but it's pretty good I guess." He shrugged. She responded, "You don't hear many Mandalorians show some love to the Jedi, I've got nothing against them personally…"

"Jate ijaat." He butted in. She nodded before responding, "Yeah."

"Well Revan inspired it, no complaints there and I have a special situation but I rather not talk about it. Last time I did it didn't end well." She nodded then they just sat there for a few seconds before Jedi stood up and said in a mocking tone, "Well that was an interesting first date I'll see ya again cyar'ika."

"You're really going to leave me here alone? Five minutes ago you would've killed me." He shrugged again, "You seem nice enough, except I never did catch your name."

"Samantha, well most people call me Sami," she replied. He took a mental note if he ever saw her again, "You got a last name?"

"Yeah but I rather not, took many dirty jokes and come ons." He laughed, "C'mon I promise not to say anything," His comm. burst to life. He put his finger up to motion for a moment and began to talk to his brother on the other side. He put it down, "Well my vod wants to know if you actually are one of the good guys, he wants your first and last name so you might as well give it to me. You know Sev Fett and his wife Tawny?"

"Yeah Tawny's a good friend and tell whoever's on the other side its Sami Meshla." Jedi just looked at her, "You're joking, c'mon, your real last name."

"That's it; I told you it gets me clumsy come on."

"Yeah well it suits you well, and I mean that in the best non-flirt way as possible." He went back to his comm. and overheard her thank him again, sincerely. Someone as attractive as she was didn't make many friends who didn't come straight out and flirt with her; Jedi was a refreshing change for Sami. Jedi on the other hand began rounding first base.

Notes:

Di'kut-Moron

Manda'lor- Leader; Leader of the Mandalorian people (which I believe was Fenn Shysa in Star Wars canon)

Kandosii-awesome, great

Cyar'ika-baby sweetie


	5. Gangs that mug together, stay together

Chapter 5

Now everything comes together...

Jason slammed the man against the wall. He could see the fear in the man's eyes. Scar stood next Jason, laughing. Normally Jason would be the one laughing and it would be over something comical or stupid, not suffering. One of the clear disagreements between the two, ever since Jason had gotten the job Scar had realized how big a mistake he had made. It wasn't that Jason Dosii was bad at it, no he was good, very good, as good as a Mandalorian should be, but he was more concerned they making someone laugh than getting their profit. Soon Scar came over to the man and asked, "I give you a product and you're supposed to deliver."

"I…I did, the…the Black Sun's lying to you!" Scar punched the man in the gut. "Stop trying to screw with me! Tell me what you did with that shipment," he pushed his blaster to the man's head. The man cringed. Jason mumbled, his annoyance clear, "Sorry about this my boss can be a bit bitchy. It makes me feel like I'm working with an ex-wife."

"Shut up Dosii," Scar sneered. Jason shrugged, "Hey I like to make these guys feel good, in every way no matter how awkward, unlike someone else here."

"Shut up! You aren't worth the trouble," the Coruscanti gangster turned back to the quivering human against the wall. "Again, where did the goods go?"

"I don't know!" Scar pistol whipped the poor fellow. This had gone far enough, the man had screwed up, and he had to pay. Well Jason knew what was coming and didn't like Scar's way of payback at all. It's not right to kill this man, it's not honorable either. He let the man go and slammed Scar's blaster out of his hand before the gangster even had time to react. Soon he had a blaster pistol leveled at the three other thugs that had come with him. Scar swore, "You little bitch. What the hell is that for?"

"You really want to kill this guy? That won't gain you any points with the ladies. Besides, I don't want my soul to look like your face," Jason smiled mockingly at a fuming Scar who replied, "You are going to die. I am going to shoot you right up that ass you brag about."

"C'mon we all know you can't complain about it. Besides it's a Rodian, a Qurran, a Gothal, and one pissed off human vs. this random guy…"

"Not helping." The man put in. Jason shushed the man, "Let me speak buddy, thanks for the enthusiasm though, you must have been a straight A student. Anyway, and a Mandalorian, you are screwed."

Scar threw the first punch and his scum soon followed. Jason easily pounded all of them, leaving them bloodied and bruised on the ground. Jason causally dusted dirt off his leather jacket, "I warned ya buddy. I love these anger management meetings. Punch your own face next time."

He nodded at the man he saved, "Tell any babes you see what I did and run." That was also his cue to run. Scar would be pissed, really pissed, and too pissed. Jason and Scar never saw eye to eye but now it was even worse. Soon he ran into some stormtroopers, a common site in the galactic capital. Being criminal muscle gave him enough of a pretext to kill them. Beside they murdered his family, killing them was equal payback. He hated the Empire for everything they did. They were murderers, cowards, and traitors. Except he only attacked them when provoked, and these ones were really in the mood of bullying someone. "Hey," the leader said to Jason, "wannabe, get over here."

"Nope, I've got too much ijaat to listen to you aruetii," he sneered back. The leader muttered what does that mean punk?"

"This," his drew a blaster and began a firefight. Well apparently he was in a bad position, some Rebel cell had been found and they were edgy. Soon he was in a really bad situation. Blaster fire going everywhere, except killing these tools of a tyrant was surprisingly satisfactory, and Jason isn't one to kill someone who he has a good chance to make a decent joke about. Soon the shooting gallery ceased, Jason was surprised, he expected there to be way more. He peaked out of the alley he took cover in to see one smoking hot chick.

Jason grinned. This would be a good night. He began, "Su cuy'gar mesh'la." He found a foreign tongue usually worked to get all the ladies into you. She looked at him and shook her head, "Kandosii nari, di'kut, Ni mando'ade naysol."

"skira jate'shya." He didn't even notice the man walking up behind him until the man spoke in a Concord Dawn accent, "Vode, Gar ganar naasad kebbur."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jason turned around to stare at a man in black Mandalorian armor, "and for dealing with the plastic di'kite."

"Yeah well you better get outta here before you're associated with rebels." Jason replied, "Nah, I'm…uhh…kinda running from my ex-wife…"

The mandalorian laughed. The girl rolled her eyes. "Kandosii, pal, kandosii."

"Thanks it's nice to have my stand up appreciated for once. Besides, I'd like to work with the rebels, I'm their kind of scum. Trust me." The man shrugged, "Yeah sure. I'm Jedi Commando if you're wondering."

"Wow your parents must have really gotten you into this," Jason laughed. The man took off his helmet to reveal a clone's face. Jason quickly apologized, "Sorry, not the greatest joke on my choice, which isn't that common, but I have better jokes for clones trust me."

"I'm fine with that, nice to meet you di'kut." Jason nodded then turned to girl again, he was going to hook up with her even if it killed him. "As for you, beautiful, I'm Jason Dosii, you are?"

"Sami Meshla, yes that is my real last name, and no, you don't have a chance," she replied. Jason whispered to Jedi, "She's not a…"

"Dosii!" Scar came stalking forward with too many paychecks waiting to be cashed. Jason looked at the man and the woman next to him, "well, this is my ex-wife."

Now both of the pair Jason had met began to laugh.

Notes: 

Di'kut- moron/idiot

Kandosii-awesome

Su cuy'gar mesh'la- hi beautiful

Kandosii nari, di'kut, Ni mando'ade naysol.- Nice try, moron, I'm Mandalorian too.

skira jate'shya.-even better.

Vode, Gar ganar naasad kebbur.- Buddy, you have no chance.


	6. Hate the Jason, not the game

Chapter 6

Oh a short temper and a comedian, we just need alcohol…

Scar continued just to stare at Jason, the annoyance had gone on long enough. He began, "Well Jason, after this little incident you really owe me."

"Take it out of my pay," Jason shrugged, "I'm not in it just for the credits."

"No, you owe me way more than a few million creds…" Jason put his hand up to stop Scar, "Whoa wait a minute, how much do I owe you? You wouldn't even pay me a million if you were a good enough gangster to have a million."

"Oh shut up for once!" Scar yelled. "Look Jason, go find that scumbag you let free and slot him, or I will, and take you down with him. He drew his blaster."

Jason looked at Mandalorian next to him and mumbled, "Gaa'tayl."

Jedi nodded then looked at Sami to take the lead, he figured she could distract a gangster, the idiot could forget his revenge if he got a night with her. She stood next to Jason and put an arm around him. "Sorry," she apologized, "but my vod'ika here isn't one to stay out a trouble."

"Well he…uhh…really…umm," Scar was stuttering, Jedi and Jason had to hold back chuckles. Sami was really distracting Scar, it was working to well. He finally got his mind off the girl enough to at least suck up to her and finished, "He's working just fine."

"Well, I'd hate to see my little bro in pieces all over the street." She ruffled Jason's hair. He nodded, "Yeah we're a very affectionate family," hoping for a kiss on the mouth, he thought some people were that affectionate, but he was relieved she wasn't actually his sister and he'd really enjoy if she played along. Sami began to act nervous, "Uhh…Jason," she hoped she got his name right or she was screwed, "not in front of my boyfriend."

She motioned over at Jedi. Jason and Scar's growing excitement faded while Jedi got the biggest grin under his helmet. "Right," Jason murmured trying his absolute best to hide disappointment, "Well Scar as you can see I have some family matters to attend to so if you'll just leave me."

"Yeah sure," Scar keep staring at Sami before realizing, "Hey wait!"

"This is why I love this guy so much," Jason told Jedi. Scar drew a blaster, his temper was gone, he was going to kill Jason and take that girl, who ever she was, from his cold dead hands. "Jason, it was…err…"

"Just say nice, we all know I made your life entertaining," Jason shrugged. Scar just shook it off, "hell working with you and I really need to do this."

"You don't want to do this," an infamous Concord Dawn accent cut it. Scar turned to the man in black armor and froze. The gangster didn't pay that much attention to detail of someone who clearly wasn't trying to harm anyone, except now Scar wasn't too sure, black Mandalorian armor wasn't the greatest sight for sore eyes, especially when he's on the other side. He choked out, "Err…yeah…yeah you're right…"

"Alright," The Mandalorian turned around and began to stride away, "Good to know we don't have to be di'kute about all this. C'mon you two let's get out of here."

With that Sami and Jason followed, Jason mocking Scar with a broad grin. That was it, Scar shot, hoping to nail the Mandalorian in the back. It was a one of Scar's biggest judgment errors. Soon the trio of Mandalorians had dropped all of Scar's thugs, save those too frightened to try anything. What had been a clear Corscanti street where the only debris had been average junk on a street had evolved into a slaughter house of stormtroopers and thugs. The worst part; only three Mandalorians had caused the carnage. The one in black armor spoke calmly, "Nice try."

"Hey buddy…It wasn't anything against you…just something…I…uhh…" The Mandalorian interrupted, "I wasn't here to kill you and I'm not going to. I just want two things."

"Well spit it out already." Jedi dropped his blaster to his side and stuck up is index finger, "One: I'm looking for someone, maybe you can tell me where he is."

"Depends, who you looking for?"

"A rebel, I can give you the details later. Two," Jedi raised another finger, "can this joker fight?"

"Who, Jason? He'd be better if he'd shut up for once but," Jason glared at Scar and finished the sentence, "Yeah, yeah I'm the best damn merc he's ever seen."

"You better be," Jedi finished, the man seemed to be living up to his bragging rights. Hopefully Jedi wasn't getting some blatant narcissist but a team player. "I'm taking Jason here."

"Good!" Scar was now relieved for once, "Take him! He's great, a team player and all that shit but he's a pain in the ass!"

"Don't worry, I am too. Anyway time to get on your shebs." Scar rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"That Rebel, he's a Togorian, cell leader here in Coruscant, around this level actually and this part of town. You know him?" Scar shrugged, he was gaining some leverage, "There's a lot of people on Coruscant. What are you anyway, a bounty hunter?"

"You don't need to know," Jedi replied, he was actually trying to find the Rebel to get some intel for Rebel High Command and get the Togorian out of there. Scar couldn't have been more off target with his guess. Jedi was there to save the man, not kill him. "You know him or no?"

"I'm not…" Jedi raised his blaster again and Scar started squirming. "Err…yeah..umm…I'll…err…che…check. I…I think so. Ha…hard to tell…any…anyone's lo…loyalties with the Rebellion forming." Scar swallowed. Jedi laughed, "Yeah I know, I'm one of them."

"Lovely," Scar mumbled. Now if this screwed up he had to add terrorist and traitor to his list of crimes. Fortunately he didn't care for the Empire that much. Jedi finished, "Oh and you never saw me. I don't kill for the hell of it, but I will if I have too. Ok?"

"Err…"Scar was coming close to breaking a cold sweat. He was too cowardly stand firm and stonewall the Mandalorian but he wasn't going to just let the man waltz in and take whatever he wanted. "Ok but one request."

Jason frantically tried to motion to Jedi not to accept this deal but Jedi didn't see the harm. "What?"

"A night with the girl." Jedi laughed, "C'mon, you just heard her shoot down her little bro," he couldn't believe that charade was still going. He barely even knew Jason Dosii but Jedi could tell Jason wanted a date with Sami. "Your choice, you want the info or not?"

Jedi looked at Sami, he wasn't going to do anything without her choice. She whispered, "I'll be fine, and wait until he realizes I'm Mando." then raised her voice to normal level as she walked over to Scar, "Deal."

"Well it looks like she's more positive than you." He gave Jedi the info then went off with Sami. Jedi looked at Jason, "Well now it looks like you're stuck with us. If I don't get her back you're screwed."

"Great way to say hi boss," Jason responded, "A nice dinner would've worked."

Jedi laughed, he could get used to this. Jason continued, "She isn't actually your girlfriend right because I mean, if she is I can hold off but if she isn't…"

"No she's not but we all want a date with her, Mando'ade or otherwise. Now can you think with your brain because we have a mission to do."

"Alright, after you," He bowed and outstretched his arm, this would work o much better than his old job, he'd do some good, save the galaxy, work with a good vod, and hit on a hot chick. Yes, black ops would be fun.

Notes:

Gaa'tayl-Help

Vod'ika-Little brother

Di'kute-Morons

Shebs-butt

Mando'ade-Mandalorian

Vod-Brother, friend


	7. Sith doesnt happen, Mandos happen

Chapter 7

What a hot kick-ass chick can get you

"Well," Jedi began, "looks like your friend's intel was good except if he's pulling a move on my coworker he better be telling the truth."

"Guess who he got from," Jason winked, "and secondly coworker really? I mean I think anyone who saw her would give you whatever you wanted." They both let out a low chuckle. Although Scar's intel had been great, it had been explicit with the large contingent of stormtroopers waiting to quash the cell once and for all. The war had just begun and the Empire was eager to destroy it before it evolved into any large movement. Only a select few are willing to risk their lives to overthrow a tyrant and Jedi was one. He turned to Jason, "You want to figure out how to get in there?"

"You're the boss." He shrugged, "I just suggest going in and blowing everything up. If you don't want that it's your problem." Jedi went back to scanning the imperial lines. He took a long look at their formations, their tactics. There weren't many opening and time was of the essence, except it took one tiny opening and Jedi pointed it out to Jason. After a rather brief and frank explanation Jedi turned to Jason and asked, "Ready?"

"After you my king," Jason responded. Jedi stood up and snuck from their current point to the breach in the line. They stood in an alley and Jedi spoke, "Remember, quickly and quietly. No blasters. A quick knife in the back and we're in."

"Yeah yeah," Jason took out a switch blade, "after you."

Jedi went in first, hiding in the shadows, making sure they couldn't see him in the artificial lights of Coruscant's entertainment district. There were six stormtroopers and an officer. Jedi and Jason were upon the group in a matter of seconds, six of the seven were dead before they could react. One of Jason's lunges had missed its mark. The man groaned in pain, "Osik," Jedi cursed, "Jason why did you miss?"

"I thought that was his kidney," he replied with a sigh, "sorry about that pal."

"Yeah," the stormtrooper sneered, "you…arhgg…better be."

"Undesii," Jedi replied, "We won't kill you, well not now at least. Don't worry you'll be patched up and on our side by the end of the week."

"Oh I hope not." Jedi lifted the man over his shoulder, "Dosii, cover us."

"Elek." They snuck into the compound only to meet one very edgy Bothan. "Hey," the guard yelled, "No one passes, especially no one with an Imp. scumbag!"

"Look buddy, calm down," Jedi said, "I'm a rebel just like you and I think we can all agree we're the good kind of scum."

"They why did you bring him," the guard ask quizzically. Jedi responded with another question, "Why did you join the Rebellion?"

"To save the galaxy," he answered proudly. Jedi nodded, "exactly, because the Empire has been screwing the galaxy. We have to do what's right; we aren't going to be the murders they are, and that means saving this di'kut. Now can we get going? I'm here to get you guys out of here and now keep him alive."

The Bothan thought for a moment, "Alright, you're right we need to keep fighting the good fight. Follow me."

The Bothan then lead Jedi and Jason into the father part into the building to a room with what remained of the cell. Excluding the Bothan there were only a dozen left, five humans, a horned Zabrak, a Kel Dor, a reptilian Barabel, a Mon Calamari, a Quarran, a near-human Mirialan, and the leader Jedi had come for, a Togorian. Although there was no real distinction from the mass of different species, they were fighting together, brothers in arms, it didn't matter what they were. "Sir," the Bothan addressed his commander, "Looks like we got some backup."

"Well," the feline Togorian stood up and grinned at the one in Mandalorian armor, "I'll be damned. We got the mando'ade with us."

"Nice to see a vod," Jedi replied, "Hey could you take this guy and give him some meds."

"I would ask why you saved him but I'm guessing its ijaat." He motioned for two of the humans to take the wounded stormtrooper off Jedi's shoulder. Jedi shrugged, "Sure, I was thinking it was a nice thing to do. Although I have something more important to discuss."

The pair continued to discuss business in Mando'a. The Bothan looked at Jason and inquired, "What that about?"

"Mandalorians naturally tried to kick their asses a long time ago, like we do with everyone else. The Togorians fought back ferociously and we naturally, were impressed. They're some of the first non-Taung, original Mandos, or non-humans to join the Mandalorians. Needless to say we get along well although I don't know of many of them speaking our amazing language."

"You learn something new every day," the Bothan shrugged. Jedi and the Togorian finished their conversation. "No," the Togorian said firmly, "You can't take me out alone. I'm not leaving my men."

"Agreed," Jedi nodded his consent, "I'm not going to leave anyone behind, and after all I saved that joker." He motioned over at the wounded stormtrooper. "I just told you my orders, not what I planned to do. We're all here to fight for freedom and we all deserve to get out of here."

Then Jedi heard a buzz over his comm. "Hold that thought," he then switched to his comm. "Hello?"

"Jedi its Sami." Sami came through on the other end. "Looks like Jason's little friend decided to screw us."

"Aww, he didn't do anything even with a night with you?" Jedi replied. Sami said sarcastically, "I was so amazed I'm renouncing all my mando'ade ijaat for some idiot."

"Don't worry I'll make it worth your while. You're ok I assume?" Jedi replied. She laughed, "Please, I hate to be disappointed by Jason or whatever his name is. Besides, I gave that guy another scar, I think, I better check on him. Don't ask what happened to his thugs."

"Alright, get out of there and meet me at the spaceport."

"Ok, oh and Jedi, you got ten minutes. You can thank me later." He shrugged, "Your welcome," he then turned to Jason, "Your pal just lied to us a tried to make a move on my sniper."

"No surprise there," Jason rolled his eyes, "Tell her I'll make it up to her, I know she doesn't want him."

"I already did and she beat the osik out of him." Jason laughed, "Mesh'la bal naasad laandur. What else can you ask for?"

"You still have no chance buddy," Jedi turned to the Togorian, "Ok listen up; the plastic boys are breaching. Take up a defensive position, we're gonna hold them off, we're gonna make them pay. I'm a soldier and a Mandalorian, I'm not good with public speaking but I sure as hell am good at fighting. So let's show them they choose the wrong guys to mess with."

A quick cheer went up from the ragtag group of Rebels as the prepped for entry, blasters ready, ready to give their lives for the greater good, prepared to take on whatever the Empire threw at them.

Notes:

Elek-yes

Di'kut-moron

Osik-crap

Mando'ade ijaat- Mandalorian honor

Mesh'la bal naasad laandur- Beautiful and not delicate (tough). Delicate is actually an insult to a Mando chick so that's why Jason uses it instead of just saying tough.


	8. Mandos just want to have fun

Chapter 8

Yes, Mandos are beast, Fanfic or canon. Enjoy, review, ect.

The first thing to go through the door was the flash grenades. Jedi nonchalantly kicked one back and the others Rebels quickly followed. Soon the first few stormtroopers stumbled half-blinded through the door they had just blown open. What was supposed to be an easy clean up was about to turn into a massacre. The Rebels quickly opened fire lighting the one entrance with a spectacular barrage of blaster fire. Even as the Imperials regained composer they still couldn't break through the Rebel fire. Soon a small pile of bodies was piling up against the entryway to the Rebels making a makeshift barrier. It didn't take long for the Imperial sergeant to order his men to pull back.

An officer in the drab green uniform was the first to watch the assault team pull out, well what was left of it. He ran over to them and calmly asked, "How it go?"

"Not good," the sergeant replied. The officer impatiently tapped his foot, "did you forget to follow protocol?"

"No! Shut up about the damn protocol!" The sergeant realized what he did then quickly replied, "Sorry sir. We did follow protocol. As soon as we tossed the ordinance in the Rebel scum just knocked it back. We lost a few men and couldn't get in after that."

"Alright," the officer looked at the few that had made it out. Some had taken off their helmets and their struggles were etched into their faces. They were realizing this Rebellion was not going to go away soon, whatever attempts the Empire would make to end this insurgency quickly would fail. When they had enlisted in the Imperial cause they were proud to serve their emperor, now they regretted everything. The fear of being executed for insubordination or marching to their impending doom confused the less fanatical supporters of Palpatine. Fortunately for this group this officer wasn't one for unnecessary slaughter of the enlisted. "Tell your men to rest up, I have a feeling we're going back in there."

"But sir… I had thirty men go in. Now as you can see I can count what's left on my left hand." He held up to show he was missing his ring finger. The officer sighed, "I'm sorry but the chaakar in command won't let us go. Sometimes…never mind just rest up."

"Yes lieutenant," was the disgruntled reply. The officer nodded and swore in Mando'a. This was the most dishonorable causes in the history of the galaxy. The Empire and its ways sickened him. They were just greedy, xenophobic, oppressive conquerors, not true warriors. The officer cautiously checked if that data file was still in his pocket. Soon after realizing what he had joined he had considered defecting to the Rebellion, but now he was certain. That data file had top secret Imperial intelligence on there and he hoped it would get him into to the Rebellion if he had to prove he wasn't a spy. He would've have left then and there if he hadn't heard his named called.

"Ita!" The other lieutenant in charge yelled again. Afishee Ita quickly thrust the data file back into his pocket as he smartly saluted his superior. "Sir!"

"At ease hut'uun," his fellow officer and Mandalorian sneered. At first Ita had though working with a fellow Mandalorian would be a great experience, that was before he knew Davik Kyram, the only Mandalorian with no sense of honor. Kyram continued, "What is going on out here."

"The Rebels put a hurt into our men. They pulled back."

"Then they're Hut'uune! Why didn't you tell them to go back in there you di'kut!" Ita sighed again, he couldn't talk Davik out of this, Davik was a fanatical Imperial. Anything less than total annihilation and victory for Palpatine and Vader was a failure, that was how Kyram's star was rising faster than Ita's. "They're dying."

"Shut up," Kyram looked for the sergeant Ita had talked to earlier and curtly called him over. "You are a coward who doesn't know how to fight a war."

"But sir…" the sergeant replied. Davik cut him off, "No excuses," he raised his blaster and shot the sergeant. "You're relieved."

"Sir," Ita protested, "He followed protocol, don't you think you over reacted?"

"Do you want to join him? Besides I'm your superior questioning me is against your precious protocol." Davik snickered. Ita firmly replied, "We are both ranked equally and just because Vader has his eye on you for tracking down his enemies and put you in charge, doesn't mean that you outrank me. Besides I know about that little trek to Mandalore you took," Kyram stepped back as Ita continued, "Yeah, I didn't even have to slice any records, I know you're auretii. You would've have killed the Manda'lor if that sniper hadn't hit you. I think they're a hero. So forgive me for having ijaat."

"Congratulations Ita," Kyram said sadistically, "You're leading the next assault," he turned and snapped to those around him who were too terrified of their superior's rage to speak out, "You're all going in there and don't come back until you have the Rebels' heads! The cowards that lost the first time go in first. Oh and since you're so incapable of doing this yourself bring assault cannons."

The soldiers quickly formed up again and Ita looked away as he motioned for them to move in. He was going to go in last and shoot them in the back. Not the most honorable act but it was better than continuing to serve the Empire. Besides, a large amount of Rebels must've held them off, he figured. That and Davik was committing almost all present to this assault so if his plan was to work the Rebels would have to hold out against the full might of the Empire. He was going to defect here and now, unfortunately it would not go as planned.

Meanwhile as Davik and Ita had been arguing, the Rebels had a quick celebration. A dozen men had held off about at least twice their numbers with no casualties. It wasn't too impressive and was a small skirmish instead of a major battle but in theory they should've easily been destroyed. It didn't take the Togorian and Jedi long to figure out they had to get out fast. "C'mon that door will be filled with our corpses if we don't get outta here fast," Jedi said as he began to lead them out, "Dosii…"

"Hey you pick up fast, already remembering me," Jason interrupted as he followed closely behind. Jedi shrugged the interruption off, "you know the way out lead the way. I'll cover. Somebody get the guy we saved earlier."

The Kel-Dor picked up the wounded stormtrooper who had watched the carnage unfold. "Great," the stormtrooper said, now I either die or I'm a traitor."

The Rebels made it halfway out the building before they ran into the second group of imperials, the unnecessarily large group. This time they didn't have the bottleneck of the room they were in earlier and half of the dozen went down early as the rest dove for what little cover they could find. Jason and Jedi had taken cover across the large room they were trapped in from Jason. Yelling was pointless over the deafening blaster fire he had to signal Jason some other way. He frantically motioned to Jason asking if he had any explosives.

Jason grinned as he took out a frag grenade. Jedi motioned, three, two one, they quickly popped out of their cover to lob their explosives before scurrying back behind cover. The room they were in was large enough to show a numerical advantage but not enough to get away from a grenade blast unless you had cover. The shrapnel went flying as Jedi and Jason quickly popped up after the blasts to rapidly return fire. The two clips washed over the Imperials like a giant wave, taking anything in their way. It wasn't until the pair of Mandalorians had to reload did the Imperials get a chance to return fire, although the other Rebel survivors had taken their shots as soon as Jedi and Jason ran out.

On the other end of the Imperial lines what Ita heard was not good for his attempt to get out of the Empire. He realized that his original assumptions were false and the Rebels were gravely outnumbered. He would just have to make a break for it. He quickly told the one he was next to, "I'm going to tell lieutenant Kyram the cell's about to be crushed. Can you take things from here?"

"Yessir." The stormtrooper nodded. Ita quickly strode away out of view. He quickly threw all things that identified him as Imperial off him and disappeared into the shadows. It didn't take much to realize, The battle was lost, the Rebels were doomed no matter how heroically they fought.

Notes:

Chaakar-thief

Hut'uun-coward

Di'kut-idiot

Auretii-traitor

Ijaat-honor


	9. 1001 ways to get yourself killed

Chapter 9

The foreshadowing in prequels is really entertaining to write to say the least. Review, enjoy, comment, ect.

"Are your missions always this exciting?" Jason tried to scream over the blaster fire to Jedi. Jedi nodded his head before letting loose on the Imperials. "Great," Jason mumbled to the Bothan next to him, "Just what I love."

"At least your job never gets boring," the Bothan replied before popping up to fire. A blaster bolt went right threw his skull. Jason swore before lobbing another grenade. That left him, Jedi, the Togorian, the Kel-Dor, one human, and ironically the Imperial they had saved. It didn't look like they were getting out of this bind.

Jedi quickly and gruffly told the Togorian, "I got one grenade left and one clip. I'll drag them into that corner and you guys better run fast."

"You're going to die for three guys?" The Togorian asked, "We need everyone now!"

"We need you and what's left of the cell alive! Better me than all of you. Shoot straight and run fast!" He tossed the grenade as he rolled out from behind the barricade. He quickly began to unleash the last of his ammo as his uncomfortably exposed position of his last stand. Although the Force was on his side as a lone flashbang worked its way in behind the Imperials. Soon the discord and confusion that had destroyed the first assault took hold again with the Imperials. What remained quickly fell and it seemed the Rebel's defeat was against the Will of the Force.

"Who the hell…" Jason asked as the grenade that had unintentionally affected them as well wore off. "Boss was that you?"

Jedi recovered first to see who their savior had been. She knelt down next to him, "Glad to see me?" Sami asked cheerily.

"You have no idea," he replied, "How you get through the Imps?"

"I'm Mandalorian," she joked, "at that was without armor."

"When we get done I am getting you some, I promise. That and I'm sick of every guy staring at you." Sami laughed, "Jedi Commando, are you jealous?"

"Yes," he laughed. Jason walked over and joined them, "I thought I was supposed to be the funny one?"

"Now that we have something that might qualify as a squad rule one: we can all try stand up, and be better than you Dosii," Jedi replied. Jason crossed his arms, "Hey, I take great offense to any sign I am serious. So Sami you having fun?"

"Not really," she looked at the bodies reluctantly, "I'm Mandalorian but not a sadistic bitch."

"I thought all beautiful women were?" Jason replied as Jedi laughed. Sami sternly looked at Jason, "Not funny pal. Besides I just saved your shebse."

"Yeah and you need keep your amazingly sculpted ass out of mine line of fire." Jedi shut it down there, "Too far Dosii, we do have a mission to get done, and this is probably the worst place in the galaxy to flirt."

"I'll take my armor now," Sami sighed. Jedi nodded before going to check on the scant number of survivors. Jason quickly asked Sami, "Hey thought I overheard Jedi mentioning something about drawing their fire so we could get out. Next thing I know he jumps out of cover runs to the most isolated and unsafe area in the room. Why?"

"Jedi does what's right without any thought or question. He's selfless. I don't think he cares if he dies as long as he saves someone else and does what's right."

"He's a good guy isn't he? I mean, really morally superior a… never mind I like him too much." Sami shrugged, "He'd never say he's mister perfect, mister light side but trust me, his name is Jedi for a reason."

"No shit."

"I have some friends on Mandalore, Jedi's relatives and I guess you could call them my mentors, they always seem a bit pissed at Jedi."

"He's good at making enemies I assume, just like yours truly." He grinned. Sami shrugged, "I don't think so, he gets along find with them, besides aliit ori'shya tal'din. Anyway I always thought they were angry at his Jedi worship, I mean his name _IS_ Jedi Commando."

"Part of him?"

"I don't know he chose it, ask him, actually don't. He hates talking about that."

"I thought he didn't hate anything or anyone. I mean I thought all love." Sami shrugged, "No clue, but the point is I think his family is pissed because he unintentionally is a hero. I mean I'll admit I've only been fighting with him for a few months and know him enough to trust him but I don't know the guy that well…"

"I think he wants to know you well. I sure as hell do."

"Shut up."

"You're welcome." Sami gave a flirty grin to Jason, Jason gave a cheesy grin back. She asked, "Jason?"

"Yes babe?"

"Can you think with your head other than your gear?"

"I like thinking with that…" Sami just shook her, this guy could be annoying. "Just stop there, please."

"Ok fine but…" Jason always took things to far, he liked it. Though there was something he actually felt a need to ask, "but you're totally crushing on him."

"Wha…no! I'd never...I mean…I…err...well...had a bad breakup and I'm definately not going back there just yet." She turned around and went to join Jedi and the Togorian. Jason shook his head and laughed to himself. This would be far more entertaining than his last employement oppertunity. Then he thought he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and quickly drew his blaster with a flick of the wrist. As he pointed it at the man that had come in, "Eh, I'm becoming Corellian. Well that sucks."

"Watch where you point that thing, I'm on your side."

"You don't look it," the Togorian walked over followed closely by the survivors. The man had an imperial officer's uniform on, but nothing that distinctly identified him as an Imperial. "Look," the man said with his hands held up, "I want to defect. I've seen what the Empire will do, I hate it," he slowly lowered one hand and took out something from his pocket and slid it across the floor to the Rebels, "That has some intel the Rebels would love. Look you arrest me or whatever, do whatever your protocol states just believe me."

"I don't." The Togorian snarled. Jedi shrugged, "I do. Welcome to the good guys. You got a way out."

"Well they found the back but you got most of them in that last assault. I have to say it was impressive." Jason mockingly applauded himself. Jedi just acknowledged the praise with a quick nod. The defector continued, "The main entrance is open now, they don't have the man power to cover it and they doubt you'll take it on."

"Alright," Jedi motioned to the injured stormtrooper on the ground, "take him out. get him to a medcenter or something because you can just walk out. Meshla, go with him and make sure he's not lying. We'll wait here."

"Yes sir," Ita grinned. Mandalorian armor that wasn't his Imperial counterpart was a welcome sight although he wasn't going to identify himself as one. They didn't need to know until after he knew they didn't want to blast him to oblivion. He walked over to the wounded imperial with a slight spring in his step before he knelt down and picked his former brother-in-arms up and threw the man's arm around his neck. "After you."

The girl nodded and they went out the back way, the way Jedi and Jason had snuck in originally. As they reached the end it was apparent Ita hadn't lied, "I'll see you on the other side," he said. Sami nodded. She waited for a few minutes to check they got out. As soon as she was about to return to the others to tell them it was safe a reflection caught her attention. It was Mandalorian, Sami swallowed, she only knew a handful of fellow Mandalorians that would join the Empire, and she was almost entirely sure who this one was. The gold armor, proudly polished, was extremely conspicuous. The man turned to yell at one of his subordinates and faced Sami a bit better a bit better to show he had a scar running straight down the middle of his face.

"Osik," Sami swore as her face went pale. There weren't many things that scared her, but as she quickly fumbled for her blaster she realized Davik Kyram was one. She tried to line up a shot but her usually steady arm was subtly trembling. She swore again as she quickly backed away to get back to the others. Being around anyone else would be an improvement right now.

Notes:

Aliit Ori'shya tal'din-Family is more than a bloodline

Shebse-butts/asses

Osik-crap, shit


	10. Something smells

Chapter 10

So yeah if you guess who I based the dark Jedi in this chapter off of, I salute you, you paid enough attention in history class to understand the Russian Revolution (HINT). Also I'm surprised that no one I could find had this idea already (or at least a google search on any possible thing I could thing this could be under).

"You screwed up again," Davik sneered as he stabbed the soldier under his command. That left few left of his original company of soldiers. He felt a buzz on his holocomm. and put it on, allowing a fuzzy blue image to appear. Davik wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "Report," the deep voice came over.

"Oh you know, regular incompetence, you should have let me deal with this on my own instead of just doing what the Force says. Vader and the Emperor make it work for them, you should too.

"You know nothing," was the reply. Return to me, I have business to discuss."

"Yes Lord Raz." Davik replied. The Dark Jedi ended the conversation on his end. He was gifted with visions of the Force, and experiments with its power over all life. He could drive minds mad or rip a body limb from limb. That was if his appearance of stench didn't drive his unlucky victim mad first.

Lord Grigo Raz was tall and strong, with a flaming glow in his eyes. He never bathed or shaved and had a long disheveled beard to prove it. His intimidating stature and power in the Force intimidated anyone who dare cross him. He had a lust for power, and women. His exploits were notorious to those who knew him. It was no surprise he was a favorite of Palpatine.

Recently he had been troubled; the Force was giving visions, visions that were not friendly to him. Yes he saw certain visions of a Jedi Knight that would destroy Vader, he felt it was nothing. He chose the vision of a picture perfect world being annihilated. There were many more, of certain dooms and glorious victories. Yet those were in the distant future, nothing more than mists. He could deal with those later, when the time was right. What bothered him more were the clearer ones, the ones of his downfall.

The clearest one was of a Mandalorian, or so he thought, the person wore their armor. This one brandished an inspiring blue lightsaber, a Jedi too, and he saw the blade held at his throat. Then it cut out. He was determined not to make let that happen. The Jedi were extinct and meant to stay that way.

He decided to meditate on this more. Soon he felt himself slipping into a realm beyond the living one. He opened his eyes and stood up to find himself facing a masked man. He cackled, "You. I always knew I was destined for more."

"Fate is not written in the stars," The man replied, "You should know that."

"Of course you do, you're weak; you're dead." Raz said with a cackle, "You are nothing compared to me, what I see is law."

"You cannot see the full spectrum; you are closed to living Force around." The man replied. Raz quickly drew his double-bladed lightsaber. "I will destroy you once in for all," He snarled as he unleashed a barrage of Force lightening. The man absorbed the barrage as he stuck out his outstretched hand and redirected it to Raz. Raz knocked it away and battered his foe with debris. The masked specter jumped harmlessly away before leaping, propelled by the Force, right at the Dark Jedi, lightsaber drawn. The sabers locked. The Dark Jedi swung his weapon furiously, cutting low and high, nostrils flaring for the smell of blood, and a clean strike. The masked Jedi just parried each blow. He spun around his foe only to have to quickly step back to avoid being impaled by the back end of his enemy's blade.

They dueled spectacularly, not that there was an audience. The masked man Force pushed his enemy back the turned off his blade and calmly attached it to his side, "This is just the netherworlds of the Force, this battle is meaningless."

"Only that it proves you are weak." The masked man stood there blankly, "No, it does not. Before me you are nothing."

"Well I live and you are nothing but a spirit. Fool."

"I have chosen my champion, my light in the darkness. Perhaps the one I have chosen will not save the galaxy, but he will fight with courage and honor. He will be a true servant of the light like the ones that will win this war."

"So confident and you warn me against it. Hypocrite. I am all powerful. Soon this Empire will be mine."

"That fate is one of many, but the Force guides it, even I can feel it. This is just the beginning." With that the vision ended. Raz was thrown back into reality. He curled his upper lip in content, as he twisted the tip of his beard. He tended to do that deep in thought. That Mandalorian, Jedi, whatever he saw in the vision, they must die. That was certain. He knew what he had to do. The vision he had would not come true, he swore it.

Notes:

Yeah, sorry for a really short chapter, this was more of an intro to the character. So if you still don't get who it/I based it off…

C'mon I even made the name an abbreviation of his real one. Grigo Raz and an oh I don't know ri after Grigo and drop the z in Raz and add sputin after the Ras you can figure it out. If not GOOGLE THE DAMN GUY.


	11. There's a certain 4 letter word for Imps

Chapter 11

Figured out who Raz is based off now? If so isn't that dude the perfect Sith? Share your thoughts on that or the story in the review section.

Davik grumbled as he stalked into Raz's study and bowed, "Sorry Lord Raz, there was traffic in the skylanes probably stupid outer rim pilots."

"Oh really, you're an Imperial officer and you didn't think to use that privilege to get here faster?" Raz snarled as he turned to face the scarred man. Davik shrugged, "I really feel causing chaos in the galactic capital is what the Rebellion wants, I wouldn't want you to be branded a traitor for suggesting such thoughts."

"No, fool, if anyone here is a traitor it's you, for failing."

"I didn't fail, it was the fools under me that did, I told you I work alone, now what do you want or can go back to crushing the Rebels?"

"Don't worry my task involves Rebel quashing."

"I like this already," Davik replied with a grin. Raz rolled his eyes, the response was extremely obvious. Davik was a poster boy Imperial, standing proud and tall, keeping his gun loaded at all times, his armor and boots polished to perfection. Raz had used the Force to bend a few minds to his will, but Davik was all too easy to bend. "And you get to work alone."

"Do I get to kill Rebels?" Raz sighed with boredom; he wished he worked with more maniacs on the edge that would give him more of a challenge, "Yes Davik, you get to kill everyone in your way, Rebel or not. Now can we please get back to something important?"

"This is important."

"I mean for the Empire."

"By all means, go ahead." Raz began to diabolically twist the end of his beard, "I know that you do not understand the Force."

"I don't need it, the Jedi died off; I'm killing the last of them."

"Silence!" Raz's eyes flared with anger and the dark side, "You are a fool to question it, I don't need to show you my power, my punishment for your treason."

"You're the traitor," Davik replied angrily, hand slowly going to his blaster, "but we have better things to deal with correct?"

"Finally you catch on," Raz continued as if the interruption had never occurred, "I have watched the Empire grow, I have secretly protected it's power, now there are visions in the Force, visions that are not kind, I see the Empire falling, I see our demises, I see all, and I know I can stop them."

"How do you propose we do that?" Davik was shocked. He didn't much care for the Force, or anything to do with it, but any threat to the Emperor had to be destroyed, he knew as much. "The first one to fall will be me; we must prevent this at all costs."

"Who can I thank when the deed is done?" Raz quickly unleashed a blast of lightening at Davik who dived away and drew his blaster, firing once, Raz drew his lightsaber and blocked it. Then a slight grin etched its way into his face, "excellent."

"I'm going to kill you." Davik was about to take another shot, before he felt his blaster flung out of his hand. "No need, you have a shot against a Jedi, I need that."

"I don't need you." Raz ignored the comment this time and walked over to a wall with a lightsaber mounted on it. "You could kill a Jedi, but can you kill another Mandalorian?"

"If they're Rebel then they have no ijaat, they aren't mando'ade. Besides, I'm one of the best fighters on Mandalore, ask anyone still breathing."

"Efficient, now I know how Vader got the idea of using you. You see this lightsaber," he pointed to the lightsaber mounted on the wall, he looked at it with some sort of diabolical pride. "Yeah," Davik replied, "I don't get where this is going."

"I took it from a Jedi in hiding I killed. I marveled at its craftsmanship, you can see the time taken to craft such a beautiful weapon. Every time I look at it something calls to me."

"Right…" Davik began to think his blaster would be used to end the crazy talk that he was being subjected to. Raz seemed to acknowledge something in Davik's thoughts, "A Jedi in Mandalorian armor will kill me, do you know of anyone who that might be."

"I might," Davik's mind flashed back to the day he gained his scar, he quickly regained composure to prevent Raz from finding out. "Although I feel this is a fool's errand, hardly worthy of my attention."

"Do you want the Empire to fall?"

"It can live without you. That I'm sure of." Raz snarled if appealing to Davik's twisted vision of Mandalorian armor wouldn't work something else might. Raz began to use to Force to probe deep into Davik's mind, waiting for some response, some leverage. "Come now Davik, don't you want to stop this threat for your family?"

No response, physically or mentally.

"Your friends?"

Again there was no response.

"A girl?"

Now there was a flood of emotions spewing out, perhaps Davik was more interesting then Raz previously thought. "You have feelings for a girl, don't you?"

Davik furiously ran up and shoved Raz against a wall, gauntlet vibroblade stuck right up to Raz's throat, well beard. "What do you know?"

"Everything, your mind is like the most interesting holocrons, such a wealth of knowledge, so great to read." Of course Davik's mind only let out the general information, all he knew was Davik felt something for some girl, Davik just had to fill in the rest. Davik pressed Raz harder against the wall, "I'll make you're coroner's report an interesting read. So you leave Sami out of this, or you die."

"No need," now Raz knew he had the advantage, he didn't know the girl's name, Davik had willingly given it up, "Samantha will have nothing to fear, as long as you loyally serve the Empire, now you have a lead and I know it."

Davik grumbled as he released Raz and strode out sneering, "if you do anything to her, I will kill you. Understand? Touch her, and you will die."

Notes

ijaat-mando'a for honor

mando'ade-mando'a for Mandalorian

You know what they say, "Sith Happens" and Sith is going down… or at least later in the story.


	12. Dropping the J bomb

Chapter 12

"Well congratulations," Jedi said as he and Sami strode quickly past Jason, "You've 'officially'" he made air quotes around officially. It's rather hard to make anything official when it's just a ragtag group of scum, for lack of a better word, "part of the Rebel Alliance."

"So what does that mean," Jason replied as he jumped up from his seat to follow Jedi. Jedi shrugged, "You just signed your own death sentence."

"Encouraging."

"It always is, but it wouldn't be as fun if it wasn't," Jedi grinned under his helmet. Jason shrugged, he was really starting to like this guy, "So does that mean you get a squad?"

"Well I wouldn't entirely say that but, yeah we're a squad and I outrank you so I guess that makes me the leader."

"Cool," Jason replied, "So we got a name, you know something that'll make the Imps piss themselves when they hear it?"

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing," Sami added. Jedi stopped for a moment. He had never really thought about it, then again he never had thought he'd make it this far, fate always seemed to conspire against him until the last possible moment when by some minor miracle he was able to fix everything and save the day. Jedi stated, "Never crossed my mind.

"Team Jedi, Mando squad, the imp killers?" Jason began to rattle of a list of possible names, "Team Jason, I personally like that one."

"I don't, and I don't like Team Jedi either."

"Jedi Team, although we aren't Jedi Knights…"

"Err…" Jedi was about to interrupt, but then held back. They didn't really need to know they were running around with a clone commando with Force powers, at least not yet. For some reason he still had never gotten used to trusting anyone with knowing that since the Empire, "Sorry go on."

"Well I'm just rattling off names, someone help me out here. Umm… oh we could be Mando'ade idiots!"

"I actually like that one," Jedi chuckled, "but no."

"Yeah If I ever write a story about us I'd call it that. I'm actually keeping that one." Jason shrugged, "I'm out of ideas."

"How about Prudii Squad," Sami added in, "You know it has Mando'a, and it translate just as shadow squad and we're black ops, so striking from it."

"I like it but I'd go with whatever mesh'la says." Jason grinned cheekily. Jedi just nodded and continued his stride as if nothing had ever happened, "Prudii Squad it is then, kandosii."

"So where are we going?" Jason finally asked. Jedi replied, "Our first mission."

"Will there be big boom?"

"If you learn to talk to talk in sentences maybe," Jedi smirked as he opened the door to what acted as a briefing room in the Rebel hideout. Inside there was a Mon Calamari in what sufficed as an officer's uniform with his back turned to the trio.

"Glad to see you decided to show up," the Mon Calamari said as he turned towards them, "Commando and Meshla, nice work with that Coruscant fiasco, you got someone out alive."

"Thank you sir," they replied in unison. Jason rolled his eyes, "No thanks for me?"

"For saving what was left of our cell, no, for joining our little party, yes. Welcome to the Alliance Dosii."

"Finally someone appreciates me."

"Good that means we can get down to business." The squid like alien said as he took out a holocomm. from his pocket.

"Way to meet a high standard."

"In case you haven't noticed, this outer rim garbage can is just a safe haven from the Empire, we can't exactly afford this."

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

"Good," the officer stated as he pressed a button and a blue image appeared in his fish-like hand. It was of a man, a human, with a long and unkempt beard.

"So I see we're talking out the most attractive person in the galaxy," this was Jedi's turn for sarcasm now. The Mon Calamari nodded, "Grigo Raz, a Force sensitive, one of the Emperor's dark assassin's with an over inflated opinion of himself."

"This should be easy then."

"Just because he fancies himself the next dark lord of the Sith doesn't mean he isn't dangerous. He is still very powerful, there's a reason he gets some of the Emperor's dirty work. We need to stop him from killing anyone else. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Then dismissed." The trio began to walk out before the Mon Calamari interrupted, "Commando."

"Yes sir," Jedi turned around to answer. "No Jedi heroics."

"Do you mean me or the group?"

"Both, last thing we need the Empire doing is tearing up the galaxy looking for an Order 66 survivor, even if it is just a clone with a DNA mutation." Jedi chuckled as he walked out followed by a rather shocked Sami and Jason, "No promises."

There was a rather awkward silence as the left the "briefing room". After a minute or two Jedi turned around and inquired, "Can I help you with anything?"

"You're one of them," Sami almost stuttered, "jettise? That explains why Sev and Tawny are always so pissed…"

"What you never picked up on Jedi Commando being self-descriptive?"

"I always thought it has something to do with you act like one, saving everyone, literally everyone."

"No…I do that?" Jedi was obviously shocked to hear that. He knew he tried to be the good guy and do what's right, he just didn't understand how well everyone else thought he handled the situations. He actually thought he left himself a lot of room for improvement. "You…" Sami cut her sentence off when she realized that Jedi was serious, "That's something else, and right now I'm shocked you just never told us about being a Jedi."

"How is that even possible…" Jason added in, "You're a clone of Jango Fett, probably the most un-Jedi person in the galaxy, how are you a Jedi?"

"It's call mutations, it's biology, learn it."

"Well aren't clones all the same?"

"No, we're still humans, and there are millions of us, it's not shocking we have an odd mutation here or there. Now if you can, please drop that subject of cloning and get back to how the hell are you Force sensitive part?"

"Alright then so I'd think a Mandalorian Jedi of all people would be proud to carry that lightsaber right now."

"It's what the officer said, the last thing we need is the Empire tearing up the galaxy, they'd flip out even if it was a dead guy. That all?"

"Yeah I guess," Jason finished. Sami just stood there rather shocked, "I'm just surprised to hear this now, that's all."

"Don't worry, I don't think it's that big a deal, and I'm sure it won't interfere with our mission at all."

"You really believe that?"

"Nope, but that makes it all the more exciting."

Notes

So this was just a bridge chapter to bring everything (finally) together. Anyway I was reading what I had before and noticed Jedi made no mention of him being Force Sensitive (closest he comes is saying Jedi Commando is a self-descriptive name) earlier and so I decided to have some fun at Sami and Jason's expense. Also I believe Jedi's explanation for how he got Force powers works out in real world biology (of course it's star wars so I don't have to worry too much) but if there are any readers with a knowledge of genetics/biology feel free to correct me on that.

Kandosii-Mando'a for awesome

Mando'ade- Mando'a for Mandalorian

Mesh'la-mando'a for beautiful (and oddly enough is the same in huttese)

Jettise-Mando'a for Jedi

Coming up… Prudii Squad takes on a Star Wars OC version of the guy with the worst beard in history…


	13. Mandalorians are bad at sarcasm

Chapter 13

So my first post after Disney bought Star Wars lol. So after my initial nerd rage I realized it might be actually be half decent. Either way, not as bad as I originally thought, so with that I post another chapter then with Mickey Mouse! I'm just kidding I wrote this before the buyout so enjoy, review, ect, ect, I'll be watching Lion King or nerd raging...

"Great," Jason mumbled sarcastically as he crept closely behind Jedi and Sami through a Coruscanti back alley, "I thought I just left this party."

"If Imperial hutt'une didn't their inviting fortresses in the capital," Jedi also stated sarcastically, "We'd have more exotic locales."

"Yeah because the view is all I signed up for," Jason chuckled. Jedi peeked around a corner. He motioned for the group to stay close and to dart across unseen to the other side, just past a squadron of stormtroopers stood watch outside an Imperial compound. Jedi looked over one more time to make sure no sentinels were investigating the area he had pointed out before sprinting over. As soon as they made it a pair of stormtroopers had come behind them and attempted to report the rebel presence, only to both be knocked unconscious by Sami before any alarm could be raised. "Nice work," Jedi stated, "No blood."

"Yeah because murder helps convince everyone you're trying to save them," Sami replied. Jedi nodded, "Jason, learn from her. She understands why we're here." Jason was about to open his mouth to make some wisecrack but Jedi interrupted him with an arm pointed to where they had just come from, "Think you can make a distraction?"

"Wouldn't that raise an alarm, which is exactly what we don't want to do?" Jedi shrugged, "I was hoping for a lot of smoke and mirrors, something that gets them curious, but doesn't panic them."

"Hold on," Jason checked his newly stocked arsenal. A perk of joining the rebellion, as young as they were, was the new weapons. A decent blaster rifle and actual explosives had really brightened his day. He shook his head as he turned to Jedi, "Nah everything I have causes a laser light show."

"You don't even have a flash bang or something like that?"

"Well," Jason unclipped a canister from his belt and held it in his hand, "This is either some gas, it's nonlethal, or a stink bomb I took for fun."

"Either way it's distracting." Jason nodded. Jedi kept his arm outstretched to where they had come before, "Get them interested over there."

"You can't just wave your hand and get them to invite us in for lunch?" Jason snickered. Jedi just ignored the comment as Jason lobbed the canister over. The stormtroopers soon took interest. "Go," Jedi ordered quietly as he began to sprint behind the imperials and sliced open the gate, albeit rather slowly. He made a quick mental note to recruit one as soon as possible. Unfortunately he had taken too long, and the group of stormtroopers had returned their attention to guarding the front gate. They drew their rifles in unison as their leader yelled, "Stop it rebel scum. Hands up and blasters on the ground!"

"Osik," Jedi cursed as he lifted his hands into the air and turned around to face his foes. "Drop your weapons! Now or we shoot!"

"Undesii," Jedi said as he reached for his sidearm first, Sami and Jason doing the same. "Other hand!" the stormtrooper yelled again, not taking any chances. The squad complied. Jedi mumbled something in Mando'a to Sami and Jason, who acknowledged it with a quick nod as the stormtrooper yelled, "Shut up! BS-6996, take them into custody, you have some explaining to do rebel scum."

The stormtrooper cautiously walked up the Mandalorians, only to get within Jedi's arm reach and be punched in the face, put in to a choke hold, spun around as his blaster was ripped from his hands and unleashed upon his fellow Imperials before they could even react. Jedi threw the Imperial on the group before grabbing his DC-17 and blasting the imperial as he attempted to kill the rebels. Jedi returned to the console he had sliced earlier and opened the gate as he yelled, "Go go, get in now!"

A lone Imperial engineer was on the other side, only able to cry out, "What the…" before being knocked out cold by the butt of Jedi's rifle.

Grigo Raz's eyes snapped open from his dark meditation in his chamber. He could sense it, anyone with a half decent connection to the Force could, even if the alarms weren't blaring now. Rebels were coming, coming for his head. They had to be stopped, that was a definite. He stood up and went over to the holoterminal against the wall. Davik's blue image appeared. "What do you want," the Mandalorian assassin snarled. Raz replied, "Your help, the Rebels are coming, an alarm's been triggered. I will stop them, but I need your help to make sure they won't escape."

"I'm tied down with my own mess at the moment, alien protestors. I'll blast them and arrive as soon as possible."

"No you will get here now! The Rebel threat is very real; surely you realize this after that Togarian cell leader escaped your grasp."

"If I remember you interrupted me from exterminating those womp rats." Raz cursed, he'd have to use the leverage of the girl Davik had let slip about earlier, "Do it or the girl dies."

"Yes like you can kill a Mandalorian. I have my orders and I'd rather enjoy stopping this unlawful assembly before a riot breaks out. I'll be at your base when order is restored. Kyram out."

The hologram fizzled out. Raz screamed in anger. He felt the rebels coming, closer now, closer, even closer. Then something interesting revealed itself through the Force. Could it be true, Raz thought, yes, yes it was. A Force presence was with the rebels, perhaps an Order 66 survivor, perhaps a young pupil unknowingly searching for a dark master. Raz would be part of this either way. He swiftly retrieved his lightsaber and stormed out, preparing a collision course with the rebel infiltrators.

Meanwhile Prudii squad's first mission had been a rather exciting one. They hadn't run into many patrols, they had also encountered the occasional slicing issue, but Jedi had usually figured it after a few minutes, and the patrols didn't pose much of a threat to three Mandalorian commandos. Now they had just had to find and neutralize Grigo Raz, and they could return with their first mission for the Rebellion a success. Of course, Jedi had been at war before, and if it had taught him one thing, it was nothing ever went according to plan, it hadn't already, and things just loved to go from bad to worse on him. He had also learned when you have a connection to the Force, bad feeling mean bad things. Right now it felt like a volcano was about to boil over.

The group soon ducked away as a guard droid made its designated patrol route. "Jedi," Sami murmured, "I don't think we can dodge the plastic boys for much longer."

"Yeah, do you think you can find a good place to set up a sniper's nest? Jason and I can see if we can draw some plastic boys away and you can take out Raz." Sami shook her head, "I don't think I could get a good location, it's probably smarter to stick together anyway."

"I know but right now it's our best shot, I rather a quick clean kill then another shootout."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Jedi motioned to Jason, "Dosii, go with her, give her cover."

"Alright boss," The trio split up. Jedi ran down a corridor then found he was staring down a bearded man. "Well," Jedi stated, "You're uglier in person."

"And you're more pathetic in person," Grigo Raz shot back menacingly.

Notes:

Hutt'une-coward

Undesii-calm down

So it stands we have a clone commando vs an evil Russian…


	14. Unlimited power still needs a charger

Chapter 14

Trying to get something that involves thinking, bear with me here and let's see how I do! Please review.

"They sent a Mandalorian after me, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted," Raz stated calmly. Jedi, blaster raised and aimed precisely at Raz's head, replied, "I'm wondering the same thing about you."

"Good now that we have a mutual topic let's discuss it." Raz remarked, rather cheerfully for someone with a blaster pointed at their head. Jedi retorted, "I knew you were crazy, but I didn't expect this."

"Me? Crazy? Do I look like a murderer to you? I am after all, not the one wearing the metal death machine even the truly courageous cowers in fear of." Jedi jarred back, rather annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh doesn't ever bother you that your entire culture revolves around the slaughterhouse of war? That what you strive for, what catches your mind and your imagination, what you relish is a living hell to every other single entity in this galaxy?"

"I fight for ijaat bal tor, not to bathe in tal bal kyr'am." Raz smirked diabolically, he was slowly perturbing this Mandalorian, manipulating him like a puppet, slowly dragging him towards Raz's own desires, "I'm sorry I don't speak psychopath."

"I'm not a wannabe Sith. Psychopath isn't my native tongue either." Raz struggled to keep his rage in check, to keep his dominance of the situation. The Rebel Mandalorian had delivered a grave insult, one that could not go unpunished. 'Wannabe Sith', Raz thought, 'That's a comedic antidote. A fool's thought.' The dark sider continued his inquiry, "Then why do you Mandalorians ravage the galaxy so jovially?"

"I believe you have the Mando'ade confused with the Empire." Raz shook his head, "Look at what the Empire has done for this galaxy! They ended the chaos of the Clone Wars! They have brought peace to this galaxy, peace and order the spineless prophets that were the Jedi and their pathetic old Republic could never maintain. Now your Rebellion, your great crusade to destroy the Empire and bring liberty and justice back to the Empire has caused a new era of pain and suffering to the galaxy. All those the Imperials have killed, they did it to bring a quick and orderly end to this conflict. I wonder, is that why you joined those terrorists? To start another war for what remains of you backward warrior nomads' great glory?

Actually I'd prefer you didn't answer, I'd want you to think about your victims. I want you to realize the suffering your wars have caused. The worlds your ancestors ravaged in their quest for glory. Think of the scraps of the generations who escape your war droids but didn't survive intact. Has it ever bothered you? Knowing what you do for sport drives men mad? Does it give you any pleasure knowing that you've crushed the mind and soul of all you've faced on the battlefield? It's sickening how you play your games with the galaxy."

"Actually, I prefer bolo-ball when I'm in the mood for sport," Jedi quickly shot out as he attempted to mask his true emotions. The Imperial had gotten to him to a certain extent. Jedi had seen what war can do, he'd felt its dreaded affects more than once. Somehow he always survived intact, but he'd seen others driven past reason, past logic, only begging for two things, to be long gone and for the conflict to stop. Even Jango Fett's template wasn't enough to make a million super soldiers that wouldn't snap like a twig in battle. He had to wonder sometimes, what suffering had he caused by his involvement in war? He never killed any man he never had to, it was dishonorable, and he firmly believed any self-respecting Mandalorian would do the same, but they were warriors, always looking for a new enemy to fight, always looking for someone else's skin to get under.

He almost drifted off into his own sphere of thought before he remembered; he was in a warzone. He was there to fight a xenophobic tyrant's Empire. Jedi Commando's target was the one who enjoyed the murder and the slaughter, to destroy a man's mind was his foe's sport, and Jedi's nightmare. Jedi quickly turned around just as the stormtrooper squad came to surround him. He quickly fire one shot at the dark jedi before diving behind a pillar giving him cover against the reinforcements. In a flash training and instinct took over as the Imperial weapons began firing, and he lobbed a thermal detonator at them. They scattered orderly to avoid the blast, some still unfortunate to be caught in the shrapnel as other's continued firing. Jedi returned with a clip from his DC-17, his deadly accurate blasts decimating the Imperials.

He of course, hadn't forgotten he was surrounded and as soon as he fired his last bolt he again dived to avoid becoming two halves of a whole commando as Raz's glowing red double bladed lightsaber came slashing down right at him. The dark Jedi turned furiously, eyes glowing reddish orange, to face the Mandalorian that had escaped the death blow. "Now I know why you smell so bad," Jedi taunted, "the only garbage you bathe in is the blood of the innocents. Psychopathic much?"

"I'll show you psychopathic!" Raz screamed in anger as he unleashed a current of lightening from his hand. Jedi rolled away putting some distance in the rather cramped corridor before unloading a burst at Raz. Raz blocked most of the blasts with the swirling double blade; however the commando's aim was too accurate, a stray bolt found its way through the spinning shield into Raz's left shoulder. The dark Jedi grunted in pain but instead of falling back used the torture to fuel his hate and anger. He unleashed the full force of his dark side lightening at the Mandalorian, hoping to envelope his enemy in electric death. Jedi quickly seeing no alternative instinctively dropped his blaster to ground and outstretched his arms in an attempt to stop the barrage with his own defense in the Force.

Raz's sadistic pleasure in his victory soon turned into shock as he felt his lightening redirected directly at him, barely bringing his saber up to barricade himself from the barrage. He screamed in confusion, "That's impossible! No mere mortal can withstand the power of the dark side, no Jedi can either!"

"I'm not your average man," The Mandalorian grunted as he tried to ignore the searing effects of the lightening he hadn't totally redirected, "I'm a Mandalorian with Force powers, scary isn't it?"

"You don't know fear," Raz replied, his composure not entirely back. Now everything started to make sense, his vision, of the Mandalorian killing him, the Force presence, it was this man! This commando would kill him! Not if he had his way. He leapt at his opponent only to have to have Jedi duck and lash out as Raz flew over him, knocking him to the floor. Jedi grabbed his blaster than pointed it back at the unwashed Imperial's head. Raz chuckled, attempting to mask his fear of death, "So now are you going to kill me?"

"No," replied Jedi, even though he could've clearly chosen to. "You're under arrest, to stand trial for all the innocents you've slaughtered, and to show the Empire can be beaten."

"Well then, you are mistaken!" Raz lashed out at Jedi once again, with his lightsaber, slicing Jedi's kneecap. Jedi fell to one knee screaming in pain as he feel Raz leapt up, only for Jedi to retaliate by using his gauntlet vibroblade to slice a deep gash into Raz's side.

In the end it appeared the rebel, the one seeking justice and honor would triumph over the villain seeking power and conquest. Jedi's wound would heal, he would have a rather painful escape, but he would heal, probably without so much as a limp, Mandalorian armor is particularly good at keeping you in one piece, unless you have a lightsaber cutting clean across the neck. Yet Raz's wound was deep, and serious, it appeared he would die a slow and painful death. Jedi gingerly attempted to stand up, as the Imperial lay immersed in unbearable pain, he slowly limped away. He grunted through the pain into his commlink, "Dosii, Meshla?"

"Yeah Jedi?" Sami replied, "We don't have anything, just a few plastic boys, but we fought 'em off."

"Well I found our friend. He..argh," Jedi grimaced, "Kinda got me in the leg, and let's just say I need some assistance getting out."

"Alright we'll be there right away." Soon Jason and Sami had found Jedi near the entrance of Raz's fortress. "Well," Jason asked as Jedi put an arm around Jason's shoulder to support himself, "Did we slot the hutt'uun? Did Prudii Squad bring justice and freedom to the galaxy and tell the Empire to shove it?"

"I gave him a good scar at least," Jedi grunted again. "You run into any trouble?"

"Not too many imps," Sami replied, "Only trouble we found on the way back was you."

"Great. We can discuss that back with the Rebellion," was the reply as they returned back into the shadows of the Coruscanti back alleys, safe from the Empire, at least for the moment.

Notes:

ijaat bal tor-Honor and justice

tal bal kyr'am-blood and death

mando'ade-Mandalorian

hutt'uun-coward, aka my favorite mando'a word since I use it so much

So in case you haven't realized from my ranting since every chapter past Raz's introduction and his rather unkempt appearance Raz is based off of Grigori Rasputin, which means he doesn't die easily. So guess what, we still got more to go!


	15. Blasters and Imperials don't mix

Chapter 15

"Shoot them," Davik ordered. The Imperial captain stood there shocked, "Sir with all due respect I don't intend to fire on this crowd."

"I don't intend to let this unlawful assembly become a riot," Davik continued coldly. He was taking his time with disbanding this protest. Normally he would've just marched in, blast the protestors into oblivions. Receive his commendations and praise for being so efficient in the name of the Empire, and then go to crushing other rebel scum. Of course he didn't normally have a dark Jedi forcing him to be his errand boy. Thus, Davik decided that it perhaps it was time to experiment.

He thought that perhaps his method of just forcefully opposing these protesters, who he saw as anarchists, head on was too ineffective. One alien piece of filth dies, ten more come to protest the next day, ten more die. Ten more die, one hundred come, this time humans intermingling with aliens, as if they formed some form of brotherhood Davik didn't comprehend. Then one hundred died. It was a math problem of how many cowards who didn't understand the glory that was the Empire had to die before the greater galaxy understood it. Perhaps if he dealt with this reasonably, by waiting calmly to strike at the head, he could convince them they were fighting a far more intelligent and cunning government, and they had no chance in their fool's errand. That could possibly even destroy the rebellion once and for all.

Of course, Davik had no patience for traitors and terrorists. They had to learn to respect their emperor, their emperor that was keeping order in the galaxy. Patience, he decided, and calculation away from the action was the tactic a coward employed, and he was Mandalorian. Therefore, this riot must be crushed immediately, and he was ready to do just that.

"Preston," Davik sneered at the officer one more time. Captain Preston replied, "Yes sir."

"Fire on this crowd or die! The Empire will not tolerate such insubordination!"

"Sir I am just doing what I think is best for the Empire." He pointed at the mob, "Firing into that crowd will only turn them against the Empire. I do not wish for Rebel sympathy to rule in the capital."

"It won't if there are no traitors left to sympathize with the scum anyway! Shoot or die!" Preston shook his head, "Lieutenant you will not address your superior officer like this, no matter what special privilege you have been given. Now allow me to follow my orders."

"You'll regret this," Davik sneered, "go and join the rebels, that's all you're good for," as he stormed off. A few paces behind the line where Preston and his men were barricaded Davik realized something. If Preston wouldn't allow Davik to pursue his goals in pacifying the riot, then Davik would take matters into his own hands. He reached down and picked up a piece of debris on the street, turned and hurled it at one of the stormtroopers under Preston's command.

The Imperial went down as he was struck in the head by Davik's projective. Davik grinned under his helmet, this riot would be a reminder of all those that challenged the Empire from now on. He screamed, attempting to sound like one of the protestors, "Fire! Fire plastic boys! Fire! Fire!"

The Imperial who he had struck in the back of the head fired. Soon the rest of the stormtroopers followed suite, not entirely certain if any order was given, but done in the hopes of defending themselves. A group of protests, mostly aliens, went down. The rest were scattering, while Preston was frantically waving his arms in front of his men yelling, "Don't fire! I repeat don't fire! Mongemory what the hell were you thinking?! Do not fire! I don't want to see another shot!"

"Preston!" Davik Kyram screamed once again. Preston turned with a pale and sullen face towards Davik who sadistically remarked, "Control your men. This is going into my report. Good luck on Kessel."

Davik strode off proudly quite content with his destructive handy work, now went to deal with the constant thorn in his side, Lord Raz. He rolled his eyes under his helmet; he was going to hear it, that is, if the rebels hadn't assassinated Raz first. Perhaps the rebellion was good for something, Davik wished for nothing more now than to see Raz as a corpse.

As he reached Raz's fortress he grudgingly had to admit he was impressed by the Rebels as he surveyed the damage. Although he hated Raz with a burning passion, Davik never saw the Dark Jedi as someone who could easily be wiped from existence. He strode past the stormtroopers that had been sent to guard the fortress after the infiltration, who knew better than to cross their Mandalorian counterpart, into the fortress. He soon reached Raz in his study. Raz was seated and bend over as a medical droid attended to his wounds. The Dark Side adept looked up and snarled, "About time you showed up."

"At least I'm still in one piece. What happened to you?"

"Rebels happened," Raz stood up furiously using his new wound's pain, a wound that should've killed him and pain that should've crippled him instead empowering him, "They did this, all of it. They must pay."

"You can't even hold your own against rebel scum?" Raz glared over at the droid an a few guards and ordered, "Leave us."

They complied leaving Davik and Raz alone as Raz continued, "Davik those visions, they are forming into events, the Force is at work. The Mandalorian, the Jedi Mandalorian, he did this to me."

"There's a Jedi, here on Coruscant?" Raz shook his head, "No, I doubt he's trained. Mark my words Kyram, he is still dangerous."

"Then I will end him. I swear it." Davik clenched his fist. Raz waved Davik away, "Go ahead, kill the filth. Although there is one topic we must discuss. Your clear disobedience and refusal to follow my orders cannot be tolerated."

"Like I care," Davik shot back, "You think you're powerful, you were beaten by an assembly of beggars."

"High praise for fellow Mandalorians, I would assume you to be more impressed with your murderous brethren."

"If they joined those terrorists they don't deserve to be Mandalorian," Davik sneered bursting with contempt as began to storm back to barracks. Raz shrugged nonchalantly, "Meshla isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Davik muttered as stopped abruptly and turned to face Raz. "Meshla," Raz continued, "it's the last name of that girl you care about. You think I can't hurt her? My power is growing; soon I will be able to hurt anyone, even the Emperor, even you."

"Is this what I think it is? Are you threatening the Emperor? For your sake, I would love to believe I misheard."

"Hear what you want, just remember the girl." Davik nodded and stormed out. That was when he had his first encounter with a true Sith Lord, one even Raz didn't dare challenge, at least not yet. He looked straight at the emotionless black mask, listening to the heavy breathing. Then he quickly and efficiently snapped to attention and saluted as he sidestepped to avoid blocking his superior's path. He stated articular, "Lord Vader, Lieutenant Davik Kyram, at your service."

"Lieutenant," Darth Vader acknowledged the Mandalorian. "Has Lord Raz been dealt with accordingly?"

"I believe you'd have to take a look for yourself my lord." The Sith Lord made a gesture that seemed to suffice as a nod. "Very well. I would like to commend you on your excellent work dispatching the riots earlier."

"It was just part of my duty for the Empire."

"I know you struck your fellow soldier." Davik nervously swallowed, how had Vader learned about the riot so quickly, let alone Davik's solution to Preston's refusal to fire. "My lord it will never happen again."

"There won't be a next time, Major." Davik blinked incredulously a few times, "My Lord there has been some mistake…"

"There is none. You have been promoted."

"May I ask why?"

"That maneuver is was a cunning tactic. I believe I could have use for such resourcefulness in the future. I need an assassin, someone who can strike at foes inside and outside the Empire. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Vader."

"Excellent. You may now prove yourself by eliminating Grigo Raz. I suggest patience. We'd hate to have the Rebels believe they succeeded. Oh, and I've heard about a few Mandalorian mercenaries roaming the galaxy; one of them being Sev Fett. The Rebellion relies on them. After Raz has been taken care of, I want you to focus on Fett. Capture him, and bring him to me. I will deal with him myself. A word of warning: If you mess with his family, he will kill you."

"Yes my lord," Davik's enthusiasm could barely contain itself. First he had a promotion, now it appeared he'd be Darth Vader's chosen assassin, elite among the Imperial military. His pride swelled as he accepted his new duties, and he relished the change to destroy the sorcerer. He looked forward to his future as a fist of the Empire, crashing down on the enemies the rightly deserved it. As for Fett, Davik needed a plan, otherwise he wouldn't be alive for any future assignments.

Notes:

Well there isn't any Mando'a and the only real thing to note is if you like history there is a historical reference (since I have 3 in here already might as well add more)


	16. But you says he's just a Mando

Chapter 16

"So let me get this straight," Jason stated as he tried to figure out what events had recently transpired, "The hutt'uun sliced you in the knee and you returned the favor by cutting out a nice piece of meat from his side?"

"Basically," Jedi grimaced as the medical droid continued to probe his injured knee. Jason continued, "So basically your Jedi sense was telling you that although it looked like you slotted the guy he's still alive and well?"

"I wouldn't say he's well, but definitely alive."

"Well we neutralized him, which is what the mission wanted right? We did the kind way of kicking his shebse?" Jedi swung his leg off the table and gingerly put pressure on it before continuing, "Not necessarily, we definitely knocked him out for a short period and I'm patched up so I'll just need to make sure I cut deeper this time."

"Yes, because jettise just can't wait to kill their foe. What happened to no emotion, peace, or whatever that crap is?" The T-shaped visor of Jedi's helmet stared blankly at Jason before an incredulous reply came out, "You can't seriously think I believe all that garbage?"

"You are rather Jedi-like, in more than name and the power part. By the way can't you use that to destroy the Empire; you know lift half of Coruscant onto your shoulders and destroy the Emperor."

"I'm good but I'm not that good." Jedi stated before an idea hit him, "although I might know someone who can."

"Sorry but I'm busy this week." Jason grinned shamelessly, "Unless you're paying for a meal after."

"Tell you what Dosii," Jedi stated as he gave Jason a handful of credits, "Find out if there's any places on Coruscant selling any contraband that makes your day. Meet me at the spaceport within a few hours though. Once my knee heals up we're going to shove it to the Empire."

"I love this job. Scar never let me take the family fortune and spend it on girls."

"In case you haven't realized, I'm not Scar." Jason laughed hysterically as he began to jovially stride off, "No sir, you're much nicer, and like any good Mandalorian you don't run from the first Imperial you see."

Jedi smirked under his helmet as he walked out of the medcenter; it was nice to be appreciated. He soon wandered into a back Coruscant alley, he quickly looked around to see if he was alone. Instead he found a shivering human with a malnourished Gothal. They both threw their arms up over their faces as best they could muster to shield their faces from Jedi. He wasn't particularly shocked by this as Mandalorian armor isn't entirely welcoming. Jedi knelt down next to the human, "Undesii, I'm not here to collect a bounty on your head."

"Y…you st…still here t…to k…kill us," the disheveled human sputtered. The Mandalorian commando shook his head. "No," Jedi took off his helmet and showed them his face, "I'm not some ruthless killing machine, just another human. Anyway you guys look like you could use some help."

"Ye…yessir."

"Well then," Jedi handed them the rest of his credits before pointed the way he came, "there's a medcenter a few streets over, they'll help you ok?"

"Ye..yes," the human replied as he gingerly yet gratefully took the money, "Than…thank you si…sir."

"Don't mention it," Jedi said as he helped the pair up, "How'd you get like this anyway?"

"R…rather not ta…talk a…about it." Jedi nodded, he had a past he disliked to talk about to say the least, although he hadn't ended up on the street, "Alright get well soon."

"I…I'll re…remem…remember this," the human stated as he cautiously limped away with his companion. Now with Jedi finally alone he took out his commlink. Soon another Mandalorian appeared with his arms crossed angrily. He grunted in a low tone, "Look Skirata, I have a Corellian to catch so this better be good."

"What, no hello? Is that anyway to treat a vod?" Sev Fett's image shook its head, "No Skirata. I hate the Empire as much as the next guy but I'm not going to be a martyr for a suicidal cause, at least not yet anyway and I'm sure as hell not going to die for the jettise to come back."

"Well funny you mention that…"

"Don't tell me you've going completely Jedi on me."

"Well I was wondering if you had any experience with killing dark Jedi?" The holographic image came to life at that, "The Empire has dar'jettise? Where are you so I can slot these hutt'une myself."

"That's classified."

"Your scum figured out how to run classified ops already? Impressive, maybe there is something in this rebellion after all." Jedi shrugged, "You know it is quite enjoyable."

"Maybe; It's all the same with force users though. So if I was killing a Dark Jedi, I would get inside their defenses, and break their arms, so they'll be more focused on the pain then on the fight. Then they won't be able to use the force... But I've encountered some that can use the force without raising an arm. If that doesn't work, break the Saber they carry. I'm pretty sure that Anger is all of the dar'jettise weaknesses, so I would use that against them as well."

"Is that all?"

"Well - I personally enjoy a good amount of taunting just to piss them off."

"I have a squad now, one of them has that covered." Sev chuckled sarcastically over the other end, "You? Squad leader? Skirata they really must be crazy over there aren't they?"

"We have to be," Jedi replied, "May…"

"Say good luck please."

"Fine then, good luck with the bounty. Shoot straight and run fast."

"Just stay alive," Sev remarked sardonically before cutting off his channel. Jedi turned around to find that he was staring down the end of a blaster. He was facing another Mandalorian warrior, in bright obnoxious red armor. "Oh," a female voice remarked as she lowered the blaster, "It's just you Jedi."

"Osik Sami who the hell did you think it was?" Jedi replied. Samantha Meshla shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey I heard Sev's voice and he didn't sound happy so that's usually a good sign to draw a blaster."

"Sami you've spent enough time around Tawny, you should know Fett never sounds happy."

"True. I also learned that it's always a good idea to have a blaster on you when you're with him."

"You catch on quickly. So I see what you spent your allowance on," Jedi remarked as he quickly inspected fellow Mandalorian's armor. "I see you wanted them to shoot at you?"

"It's more fun that way," Sami chuckled. Jedi thought for a moment then nodded his consent. "Besides," she continued, "This way I don't have to worry about anyone keeping their eyes up."

"Ok then." Sami then gave Jedi back a few credits, "Couldn't find a good sniper rifle though."

"I thought Tawny gave you an old DC-17 sniper?"

"As much as I like that, I'd like something from this war. Guess I'll just keep the one I know I can trust."

"It's better trust me. That blaster's kept me alive more than a few times and it'll do the same for you."

"Yeah, or I can just get a lightsaber and force powers like you."

Notes:

Shebse-butt, ass

Hutt'uun; hutt'une-coward(s)

Jettise-Jedi

Undesii-calm down

Dar'jettise-Dark Jedi (shocker)

Osik-crap

And now time for stuff to happen…


	17. Davik needs a chill pill

Chapter 17

And we go back to these fools…

"I really don't believe you're telling me everything that happened Davik," Raz stated rather formally. Davik Kyram shook his head, "Look, I'm telling you all I know, the Rebels came, they saw, you let them conquer."

"Can we please move on from this the bickering is getting rather tiresome." Raz remarked. Davik shrugged, this indecisiveness was sure to end shortly. It had been a little over a week since the Rebel assassination attempt on Raz's life and since Davik received his special assignment from Darth Vader. He figured now was as good as any to strike at Raz and end any frivolous wastes of resources that could be better used fending off the growing rebel threat. Besides the Rebels would inevitably make another attempt and if they did succeed in vanquishing the Dark Jedi they would appear far stronger. If fate allowed then Davik would kill Raz and then destroy the Rebel squad single handedly, but speed and discretion was of the utmost importance.

"I agree for once," Davik stated blandly, "I prefer action anyway. It keeps everything efficient."

"Only when failure is beneath them."

"Is that some sort of wise crack?"

"Don't be foolish, I need your help." Raz begrudgingly admitted. Davik crossed his arms rather amused and triumphantly jeered, "So you're ready to admit your uselessness?"

"Useless, a fair jest," Raz retorted forgetting his attempt at ceasing the mutual hostilities for them moment. Raz stood up as he robes spin in a fury, "Where were you when the Rebels assaulted? Did I not summon you to my aid, the aid of the Empire? You foolish rat! You think the murders you committed in the name of your Mandalorian glory have done anything for you?"

"Lord Vader seems to agree with me," Davik acidly spat back, "He has no patience for the Dark Jedi that pollute the Empire, you filth are almost as disgusting as the Jedi. He understands true power."

"Darth Vader has no say over who the Emperor chooses are worthy of his approval," Raz glanced over at the lightsaber he kept as a trophy and slowly walked over to examine it. "This weapon is why. Do you want to do know how I acquired it?"

"Do you want to know how I got my scars?"

"Oh please there are so many better acted stories about scars," Raz remarked. Davik stated as he uncrossed his arms, "At least you got the no part."

"Well then," Raz turned back towards Davik, "The short version is I killed a Jedi Master in exile, one who could've easily bested the likes of you."

"Right," Davik stated as he stepped towards Raz, "An old hermit is no match for a Mandalorian assassin, and you should know that if you had traveled the galaxy as much as you claim."

"If you weren't trying debating if now was a good time to kill me I'd expect you'd have a brain." Davik stepped back and let his arm flash towards his holster. "Major Kyram, yes I know about your 'secret' promotion, I'd expect you to be able to put up a stronger façade than this. You are an assassin aren't you? This is new low, even for you."

"Well then," Davik drew his blaster, "I guess I don't have to deal with you anymore…"

"Sir…" the Imperial officer entered and stood awkwardly at in the doorway as he saw the Mandalorian with a blaster raised at the Dark Jedi, the animosity seeping out. "Is this a bad time?"

"Nonsense," Raz grinned victoriously at Davik, this little intervention had kept the Mandalorian in check. Davik cursed loudly as he holstered his blaster, "What in the fierfeking galaxy could be so fierfeking important!"

"I…umm…" the officer was clearly perturbed as Davik had exploded into a fury, "was told to have you report to headquarters, you're apparently needed elsewhere against the Rebels."

"Fine!" Davik sneered and stormed to a satisfied Raz hoping to wipe the grin off the Dark Jedi's bearded face, "You better wipe that smirk off your face, because I will kill you."

"I'm touched you would go that far," Raz sarcastically stuck his hand out as Davik begrudging grabbed and shook it before storming out, still cursing. The officer cautiously followed as Raz enjoyed Davik's displeasure, but Raz sensed there was something that did satisfy the Mandalorian, Raz would figure out later. As soon as they had left Raz in his study Davik cuffed the officer by the throat and suspended him off the ground as he demanded, "What the hell was that?"

"S…sor..sorry sir," the officer barely coughed up as Davik's gauntlet slowly cut off his airway, "th…the..re..rebels…"

"What!" Davik yelled furiously. Davik released the officer by throwing him down the corridor. The officer laid on the ground panting and fearfully stated, "the rebels are returning."

"You couldn't stop them?!"

"I was waiting for your permission to proceed." Davik stormed over towards the unfortunate Imperial before kicking the officer in the gut keeping him down. Now Davik's entire plan was ruined, when he had shaken Raz's hand he had slowly used his gauntlet blade to prick the Dark Jedi's wrist, inserting him with poison. It appeared he had done it successfully but now even if Raz wasn't the wiser he was slowly dying the Rebels might still be able to claim credit for the assassination. That was not to be allowed. Davik grabbed the officer up again and inquired, "What is your rank?"

"Captain sir," the officer nervously spoke. Davik nodded, emotion hidden by his visor as he replied more calmly, "Good, good. Then I outrank you?"

"Ye…yessir." Davik nodded again, "good," he slit the officer's throat and let the body crumple to the ground, "You've been demoted."

He quickly strode away; he had plans to make and possible explanations to think up. He knew his new superior would not tolerate failure. His holocomm. went off as he angrily answered, "What!?"

"Lord Vader requests your assistance at once," a stormtrooper blandly replied. Davik stated, "I'm busy with Rebels at the moment."

"It wasn't a request. There's a high ranking traitor who is attempting to flee the system you must stop him at all costs, anything else is secondary." Davik nodded; "Very well," he didn't particularly care who killed Raz, and he could at least prove his worth with this new traitor, I will deal with this at once."

Now it was a true test of Raz's worthiness to the Empire.

Notes:

Well it appears there aren't any special notes for this so I'm just including this out of force of habit.


	18. Charging Backwards

Chapter 18

"Ok listen up," Jedi stated in a matter of fact tone, "I don't want this hutt'uun slotting anyone else."

"I don't think anyone wants him," Jason interrupted, "Maybe you can stick that lightsaber…"

"Up yours."

"Harsh, sir."

"Look do you want that Imperial scumbag running around and killing everyone that looks at him funny?"

"Not really." Jedi nodded, "So we're not sneaking around this time, we're going to strike the Empire where it hurts. We go in, neutralize the target, and then scram. Understood?"

"Yeah," Jason and Sami replied in unison. Jedi nodded, "I'll lead in first, Dosii watch my back and feel free to blow up whatever osik you see."

"I like this already," Jason replied. Jedi continued, "Meshla, keep us covered."

"I'll keep them on their toes," Sami added. Jed finished, "So let's show the Empire that the rebels are here, and we can win this war. Par kote, par ijaat, and remember to shoot straight and run fast."

"I think may the Force be with you might be a bit more appropriate for the situation." Sami stated.

"Now I'm concerned you'd think we'd need it."

"No, but hopefully it'll be with us as usual." Jedi nodded before motioning to move out. This was a turning point, now they would forever be traitors of the Empire, now they would see if the Empire that seemed so invincible could be beaten, and if it could be beaten, it could crumble. Jedi knew the Empire could lose this war, but he knew the greater galaxy trembled in fear as the Imperial army attempted to stamp out any seeds of dissent. Of course he knew he would never get recognized for his actions, no matter how heroic he could be as he faced of waves after waves of fanatic Imperials attempted to slaughter him his actions would never been known. However if he could blow up one supply depot and halted an Imperial advance, sabotaged an Imperial fleet and allowed the Rebels to liberate a sector from Imperial tyranny, if he could steal some plan to a super weapon for some hotshot pilot to blast into oblivion he knew he wouldn't need recognition because he did what had to be done.

He would serve justice, he watched the Empire slaughter the Jedi, they slaughtered innocents, and he had to stop them before any more unnecessary blood was shed. It was his duty, if he ever wanted to shed RC-2213 for the name he chose, Jedi Commando; he knew his duty would be to protect the weak and innocent from those tyrants and psychopaths lusting for their blood.

The trio of Rebel Mandalorians came to an Imperial checkpoint near Raz's stronghold; their last attack had apparently shaken some Imperial commander enough to crack down on security in the capital, before the Rebels struck anything more vital. As they reached the checkpoint the Imperial sergeant recognized the imminent threat and screamed at his men to open fire.

A controlled volley of blaster fire cleared the Coruscanti street as Jedi and Jason ducked into an alley on one side with Sami in an alley on the other side.

Jedi knelt down and returned fire as Jason fired an explosive round as the Imperials dove behind cover. Sami then let lose a single shot, striking the sergeant in the head as he crouched behind the cover. The rest of the stormtroopers attempted to return a steady fire, but their nerve was breaking as their leader was struck down in what they thought was safe ground. In fact it was relatively safe, only a select few could've made the shot, however the Mandalorian sharpshooter was more than able to land the killing blow. The commandos quickly gained the upper hand in the firefight as Jason caught a group of Imperials with a grenade blast and Jedi and Sami picked off the remaining defenders as they attempted to return fire.

Jedi motioned for the squad to move forward as they formed up, blasters raised and the adrenaline beginning to coarse through their veins. An Imperial sniper barely revealed his blaster to strike Jedi in the head only to have the Mandalorian instantly release a bolt from his DC-17 and striking the Imperial dead.

As they reached the entrance of Raz's fortress the Imperials were prepared, and had erected a barrier and unleashed a tidal wave of deadly fire. The commandos dove to the ground as the blasts seared above their heads. They returned fire, over cursing from Jason, to somehow emerge the victors once again.

"This is black ops for real?" Jason asked as him and Jedi began to plant charges on the entrance gate after defeating the last Imperial barricade. "No, this is diplomacy."

"Oh really?" He said as they backed away and let the explosion tear through the gate as Sami led the charge into the fortress. They pushed forward more only to confront an Imperial commando squad. One of them lashed out at Jason as the other three calmly kept back as they attempted to defeat their opposite numbers.

Jedi rolled up and stabbed one before blasting the one who charged forward as Sami struck down the one that appeared to be the leader and Jason finished off the remaining survivor. "Eh," Jedi remarked, "They've really gone downhill since I've left."

"They don't have me," Jason announced before forming back up behind Jedi. The amount of Imperials seemed to decrease as they pressed forward towards their target, leaving a path of utter destruction in their wake. Soon they reached Raz's study and Jason planted a charge as Sami prepared a flashbang and Jedi prepared to rush in. The charge went off before Jedi pressed into the study to find it empty. He stated in disbelief "What the hell…"

"You think it's a trap," Sami asked, "because it's always fun to walk into those."

"Yeah," Jason rolled his eyes, "that's why I'm not getting married anytime soon."

"Why am I not surprised?" They soon heard a chuckling behind them, "Touching," a voice added in a perturbing tone, "Your dysfunctional personalities are really touching."

The trio turned to where they thought the voice's origin was only to see nothing. Then Jedi dived in front of Sami and Jason as Raz emerged from his Force camouflage and unleashed lightening which Jedi's armor absorbed. Jedi lay on the ground as he grimaced in agony as Raz gloated, "Wasting your energy to save others," he ignited the double blade to finish the wounded Mandalorian, "Weak fool."

He was about to bring it down before Sami leapt out and landed a kick right into Raz's midriff and Jason began blasting at the Dark Jedi, who swatted the blasts aside with his double-blade. Jedi masked the pain as he cautiously rejoined the fight and joined the blaster barrage at their Dark Side foe. Raz nearly sliced through Jedi as the commando was caught off guard before Sami landed a shot right near Raz's shoulder blade. Raz screamed in agony, but used it to fuel his own power before unleashing a wave of lightening in Sami's direction before she dived out of the way. "You want to dance," she asked mockingly before challenging, "Let's dance."

Notes:

Osik-crap

Par kote- For glory

Par ijaat- For honor


	19. The Dark Side vs Personal Hygiene

Chapter 19

"Boss!" Jason screamed as in a rush of adrenaline he pulled the trigger, pumping a series of shots into Raz's abdomen, "Why won't he die already!"

"Simple," Raz cackled, "I'm a hard one to kill," before attempting to run Jedi through with his lightsaber. Jedi took a finesse step back before swiftly lunging forward jabbing at Raz's chest, leaving a profound gorge along in the dark Jedi. The monster still refused to go down. Jedi rapidly leapt above a red razor of death to stay alive and in one piece as he taunted, "He's a hutt'uun." Raz turned his attention and began to furiously spin his saber in an unrelenting assault aimed at Jedi. "You don't know power, _clone_!"

"Well," Jedi calmly remarked as he waited for an opening and somehow broke through the twirling death trap before lodging his arm under Raz's and forcefully jabbing up leading to a gasp of pain from his enemy as the bone cracked before Jedi proceeded to head-butt his foe, "I know how to stay alive with one life."

Raz knelt on the ground, Jedi's blaster pointed at his head, that Mandalorian was literally too much of a thorn in Raz's side. Ironically as all mortal injuries failed to cripple Raz it took a broken bone and concussion to stop the terror for the moment. His lightsaber lay mere meters from his right arm, well it had. Jedi had quickly blasted it, rendering it inoperable. Raz still had one good arm and the power of the Force to go with it. Perhaps if he could stall the rebels for long enough he could use his pain to fuel his passion and strike once again.

"Now," Raz snarled, "You'll kill me?"

"You're under arrest. There is no honor…" Raz cut Jedi off with a laugh, "You Mandalorian cowards with your honor! That only weakens you."

"I don't care as long as it's moral and right," Jedi replied as he was dedicated not to let Raz toy with his mind once again, "how that hutt'uun?"

"Awful," was his reply as he realized the clone wouldn't fall for the same trick again and gingerly attempted to stand up with all the punishment put into his body. Jedi warned, "Look pal if you try anything I will be forced to kill you…well hopefully."

"Don't waste your ammo. Just let me talk with the girl." That was his ploy; that was his ticket out. The girl, the one in bright red armor behind the one he was conversing with. He had gotten his way with women before, using the Force to dominate even the strongest willed. He could easily possess power far beyond, only the absolute strongest dark side masters had resisted, which was how he had given his loyalty to Paplatine. Any servant of the light, however, could not withstand him. The only reason he hadn't been able to use it was the Mandalorians had put so much pressure on his unnatural endurance keep him from dominating minds to cheating death. Perhaps he could still muster enough strength to turn her and get out of this mess. Jason laughed, "Hey Jedi looks like I'm not the only one putting moves on your girl."

"Look, I like Sami but not like that," Jedi snapped, "besides I already have to deal with this di'kut."

"Aww Jedi and Sami, I love the tension…" Jason laughed, "Anyway as for you ugly I think you better just give up. I can't even get to her with all my charms, you definitely won't."

"Shove it Dosii. Meshla, mirdir gar koor atiniir kaysh?"

"Elek," Sami shrugged, "Ni gotal'ur kaysh Jetii, as gar."

"Kandosii, after you," Jedi lowered his blaster. Raz quickly grinned, this would be too easy, and the clone was still surprisingly gullible. He could easily get to her, women were always easier. "Excellent, now I wish to talk to her alone."

"Look pal," Jason snarled, "You aren't in a position to be making demands."

"Jason let him do what he wants, I'll take him for a ride," Sami chuckled. Jason rolled his eyes and began to walk outside the room with Jedi, "I'm next."

"You don't like him do you?" Raz asked as he struggled to stand back up. Sami shrugged, "He isn't that bad, I mean, he can be funny as time. He also understands he has to die eventually."

"Yes well I sense he's rather foolish. He doesn't understand like true men do, like I do. I can give you everything." Sami shrugged again, "Drop the dark side and the immortality and maybe we'll talk."

"Oh you have no idea the power that you're wasting," He used the Force to nudge Sami's mind into imagining unlimited power, anything she wanted. It was a minor suggestion but he could see the girl's mind working, he could feel her embracing it. "Unlimited power?"

"Yes, anything you want," He grinned through his scraggly beard, "even me."

"Look I'm not about to shoot you down coldly, but shave, bathe, and try the light side and you have a shot."

"Why do I need to," he patiently continued his domination over her, "You really need to think more openly," he gingerly limped over to the side off the room, "You are stuck with that narrow view of the jedi, glad it's gone."

"I'm glad that there are people in the galaxy with the courage to bring morality back," she quickly responded. That was when he felt control over the girl slipping. He then recognized something, a lone thought that she was trying to push away, then it struck him, this was the girl Davik had feelings for, and that was his last chance at control. He snickered, "I'm glad you're more personable than your friend Davik."

"How..." The girl stuttered, Raz could only imagine the blood draining from her face as she recognized the name, "I can keep him in line."

"The only way you can keep him in line is with a blaster." She nervously snapped back. Raz shrugged, "I can protect you from him."

"Oh," Raz felt the girl regain some confidence, "believe me I don't need protection." Then what little control he had left over her mind eroded. He quickly nudged her mind again only to be nudged back. He grimaced, that was more painful than all the combined beating the Mandalorians had given him. He tried again, and again she instinctively pushed back the assault on her mind. Raz let out a low groan.

"You ok," Sami asked, "Or did you finally realize you were mortal?"

"No…I'm…argh!" He nearly collapsed once again. This mental fight was far more grueling than the physical confrontation and he was losing. The worse thing was this was the first defeat in this realm he had ever faced, and his foe was completely unaware that she was fighting him. She was unaware she had the power; she was unaware that she was Force-sensitive, and she was still being him at in a subject where Raz had prided himself on being an expert.

He noticed his trophy lightsaber had been knocked off the wall closer to him; he quickly let out a barrage of Force lightening with his good hand which the girl quickly rolled away and closer to Raz, and the lightsaber. She noticed it and in a flash grabbed in, ignited the brilliant blue blade, and brought it up to Raz's neck. Half the beard fell to the ground and Raz's mouth dropped wide open. The vision he had seen, he always assumed since he had seen the commando that the jedi clone would destroy him, but he neglected another Mandalorian. The vision was now complete; Sami held Raz's life in her hands. Raz swore,the girl didn't even know she could use the Force. Sami sarcastically added, "Told you to shave."

Then Jedi and Jason burst back in as they heard the commotion. Sami nonchalantly looked over her shoulder, "I'm ok you know that right?"

"Well I don't think you'd be here if you couldn't handle yourself," Jedi said. Sami shrugged, "Only the best."

"Right," the wounded dark jedi snarled, "Now what? Are you going to kill me?"

Sami looked at him. It would be easy enough, there was no question there. Besides her orders were to disable this dark jedi in any way possible so it wasn't as if there would be too much harm done. She looked at Jedi and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Of course you let him make your choice," Raz snarled. Jedi shrugged, "You're the one with the lightsaber to the guy's throat and you're smart enough to figure out what's best by yourself."

"No hint?" Sami asked. Jedi shrugged, "Use the Force?"

"Of course you'd say that Jedi," she laughed. She looked at Raz again. She shook her head and removed the lightsaber from Raz's throat, "I can't believe I'm doing it."

"You get used to it after awhile," Jedi stated, "You made the right choice, I can tell you that now."

"But not before?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, c'mon let's get out of here, and you," he pointed to Raz, "Remember she spared your life, and you do the same for someone else." Jedi turned and planned to follow Jason and Sami out as Raz cackled, "Are you sure she just didn't have the guts to kill me?"

"If you were as powerful as you claimed," Jedi retorted, "You'd realize that true power is having every justified mean in the universe to kill but don't."

"So are you going to kill me," Jedi shook his head, "No, I believe in forgiveness not homicide. Right now I'm the only lifeline you have, so I'll offer to save you, or you can hope fate judges you kindly."

"Forgiveness! Why would I take an offer of salvation from whatever you are?!" The Dark Jedi cackled, completely losing all sanity, "Never! Clone! Never!"

"In that case," Jedi began to follow his fellow Mandalorians, "May the Force be with you. You'll need it."

Davik rushed back to Raz's compound as soon as his other mission was finished and entered the study as soon as the Rebels had successfully made their escape and found Raz dying. "Davik," the Dark Jedi sneered through pain, "Help me."

"You need help," Davik knelt down next to the Dark Jedi, "Good to hear you aren't invicible."

Davik took his blade and brought it up to the Dark Jedi's throat. Raz realizing his new situation frantically spoke, "Wait, you can't kill me, I know about the girl! I can give her to you!"

"Then speak."

"She's one of the Rebels. Your girlfriend is a traitor." Davik nodded, betraying no emotion, "Yes, Sami was smart but idealistic and she'll come to her senses eventually, except you never will." Davik swifty slit Raz's throat, finishing the Dark Jedi once and for all.

Notes:

Mirdir gar koor atiniir kaysh- Think you can deal with him?

Elek, Ni gotal'ur kaysh Jetii, as gar.-Yes, I'll make him a Jedi, like you.

Kandosii-Sweet, Cool, Awesome

Di'kut- Moron

Hut'uun-coward

I feel it necessary to add, Raz and Davik you are sexist bastards, but they're both darksiders so it's all good. So anyway, 3rd story down (minus an epilogue) so thanks for reading this, review, fav, ect, ect, go read other fanfiction now :)


End file.
